New World, New Life
by Nightmon
Summary: Kidnapped from her home, Alex was turned to a gargoyle. Rescued, she meets the gargoyles from Castle Wyvern. Alex helps them understand the ways of the new world while they help her understand family. They will encounter friends, enemies, worlds, but also...love? BrooklynxOC
1. New lives

**OC POV **

Another night has gone by and daylight comes. I get myself ready to pose on top of a building along with my "guardian". I have an average body for a sixteen-year old girl; a little taller. My skin is a pale-grey color and my wings are grey on the inside and black on the outside. Because of the experiments those people did to me, my hair color changed as well as my eye color. My eye color is a dark shade of purple while my hair is raven black with highlights of dark grey and I have a bang on my left side of my face that sometimes covers half of my face.

My life was hell before I met my guardian. She is also a gargoyle. A strict one. She took me in when an accident occurred in the lab of the facility of those scientists. Her hair is bloody-red that matches greatly with her pale blue skin. She is a little taller than me. She wears a piece of lion cloth on her hips that is tied with a black belt and another piece of lion cloth with one strap on her left shoulder as her shirt.

I wear a black shirt with straps on my shoulders and another strap hanging on my shoulders at the sides and black ripped jeans. Unlike my guardian who wears jewelry, a golden like tiara and a golden ankle-bracelet, I wear only grip belts on my left wrist and on my toes.

My guardian and I turn to stone as the sunlight shows on the horizon. I dream the same dream.

* * *

_I run in the hallways filled with scientists as they try to capture me. 'I need to get out of here!' is what I always said in my head as I ran to find a way out. My eyes glowed purple with the fury I had for these scientists. Another side-effect of my transformation. My eyes didn't glowed red like a female gargoyle; they glowed purple. I was mad with rage and scared that I had not noticed that a fire had started. Everything burned in its path, including some of the scientists and some of the other experiments._

_In front of me were dead bodies being burned; both humans and gargoyles. Everything was bloody red until everything went pitch black._

* * *

The sun sets and our stone skin crackles as we awake from our sleep. We awake and apparently a storm has come up. My guardian turns to me.

"Alex, do you remember the news about that man, David Xanatos who we met some time ago, buying that old run down castle?" Demona, my guardian, asks me with a hint of old language in her voice.

"The one where you used to live a thousand years ago? Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Demona is from the tenth century. In other words, she is more than a thousand years old. She was part of a clan of gargoyles who protected the humans. One night the humans attacked when the gargoyles were at their most vulnerable and killed every one of them. She tells me that she survived because she was always alone and trusted no one. She also tells me that some other gargoyles survived but they are in a deep sleep.

"Yes. I want you to go to Xanatos. Make sure the gargoyles awaken and that Xanatos does nothing to them," She orders.

"If I get shocked by lighting, it'll be your fault.," I make a note on the storm. She is crazy for gliding in a storm like this. She gives me a hard look, showing no amusement. "Alright but I might not be able to come back tonight or tomorrow night," I warn her. We are in Manhattan where the castle is too but a good distance from the castle. I might make it in one night but since she wants me to check what Xanatos is doing, it's going to take a little longer than expected.

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as they are alive and well."

"Alright then," I assure her that I was going to do my job properly.

"And don't let them see you. Keep yourself a secret," She warns me. I hate being around people so that is no problem.

"Of course. Secret is my middle name," I smile a mischievous smile to her.

"Yes and so is troublemaker," She sighs. "Just go," She waves me off and I turn to leave. Jumping off of buildings will never get bored for me. I can glide wherever I want. Feel the wind currents through my wings and feel the freedom.

I glide low through the city but not low enough for the humans to see me. I can see everything from up here. In an alleyway, a woman runs. She is being chase by a thief holding a knife. I know I'm supposed to help the woman but I don't find any remorse for the human. Sure I was human once but now I hate them. Humans are cruel to everything.

I make my way to the castle with ease. As I land on the top tower quietly I see no gargoyles. I go to the edge and see the gargoyles making their way into the castle. I would follow them to check on them but I was too lazy. It's either this excuse or the excuse that the gargoyles need some time to get use to their surroundings. They are from the same time as Demona but she wasn't put to sleep like they were.

I hear someone clearing their throat and quickly turn around to see a blond guy in a suit wearing glasses. "Hello Owen."

"Good evening Miss Alex. I presume you are here to check on the gargoyles," Owen, Xanatos personal assistant, says in a dull voice.

"You always know everything," I smirk. Nothing gets past this dude.

"Mr. Xanatos is with them, explaining some things. Would you like me to escort you to them?" He asks in even a duller tone of voice, if that was even possible.

"I'll stay in the shadows, thanks," I reply back.

"Very well. If you'll excuse me," With that he turns and walks down a set of stairs.

A few minutes later the storm stops and a helicopter appear. Xanatos walks out of the castle into the ground of the castle. The gargoyles must be inside. Some men jump off the helicopter. One of the men points a gun to Xanatos.

The leader of the gunmen shouts: "Secure the area!" and all but obediently obey.

"What do you want?" Xanatos asks in a demanding voice.

"You'll know. Soon enough," Is all the man says.

This might be interesting.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The gargoyles stood at the doorway surprised of what was going on outside.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" A red skinned gargoyles asks. He has white hair, though he is young, and a beak for a mouth. His wings are red on the inside and black on the outside. He wears a dark blue lion cloth held by a belt at his waist.

"They're attacking the castle! That's all we need to know!" An old looking gargoyles says. His skin is brown and has white hair and beard, showing his age. He wears armor on his chest and lion cloth pants. He holds his sword handle in his hand.

A big gargoyle, the biggest of them all, growls and lets out a roar and his eyes turn white. He has pitch black, long hair and his skin is a lavender color. He wears brown lion cloth with a black belt at his waist.

In a few seconds, the whole gargoyle clan attacks the intruders.

The humans are surprise of the creatures that suddenly come out and start shooting them. The lavender gargoyle is on his four legs and runs to one of the men. He turns and his tail swipes over the man's feet but the man is quick and rolls and is kneeling on the ground with a hand on the floor for support.

The gunman gets up and runs to the gargoyle knocking him down on the wall. The giant gargoyle stands up as Xanatos runs towards the man and knocks out the gun out of his hands. Xanatos does a judo flip and sends the man flying; but the man is quick again and rolls and lands on his feet.

Xanatos tries to go for the fallen gun but the man gets in his way. Suddenly they hear a growl. They turn and see an aqua colored gargoyle. He has fin like ears and has a big stomach. The gargoyle wears a dark blue lion cloth held by a black belt.

"Nice mask," The man says not knowing that it is in fact a real gargoyle or is just ignoring it. He takes out a pocket knife and swings it towards the aqua gargoyle's way. The aqua gargoyle jumps back, missing the slice blow and landing on his back. The man takes the chance and runs towards the aqua gargoyle. The gargoyle sees this coming and throws the man into the air with his feet. The man is quick for the third time and rolls and lands on his feet.

Meanwhile the old gargoyle has his sword in his hand and runs towards another gunman. The gunman takes out a gun tazer and tazers the old gargoyle.

Alex sees this and jumps down behind the man and grabs him. "Leave him alone!" She growls as she throws the man. The red gargoyle, aqua gargoyle and a small green gargoyle go to help the old one while Alex stays in place, attentive of the fight. The gargoyles had their faces filled with curiosity of the new gargoyle but paid more attention to the invasion.

They did not know that a gunman has a grenade and throws the grenade at them. The smallest of the three young gargoyles catches the grenade. He is small and has webbed wings attached to his arms and legs, unlike the other two who have their wings on their back. He also wears a dark blue lion cloth held by a black belt.

Seeing that the grenade did nothing, he throws it somewhere else only for the grenade to explode; sending all five of them flying.

Xanatos runs up the stairs and presses a rock on the wall. The wall moves and a laser gun appear. Xanatos takes the gun and aims it on the gunman who is facing the lavender gargoyle and fires above them.

The wall falls and crashes on the man. The lavender gargoyle looks over to Xanatos. Xanatos smiles, the gargoyle goes to fight somewhere else and Xanatos aims the gun to another man who tries to hide behind the stone ledge.

A female gunman is faced against the small green gargoyle. "Are you a Viking?" The green gargoyle asks, his eyes glowing white.

The woman merciless shoots at the small gargoyle. The gargoyle dances the dance of dodging and jumps off the ledge. The woman looks over the edge to try and find him only to be trampled by him.

The old and lavender gargoyles are on the stairs.

"These weapons. We must be fighting sorcerers," The old gargoyle exclaims.

"If so, we will protect this castle. It is all we have left," The lavender gargoyle orders.

Because of their chat, they do not notice a gunman on the tower. He throws them another grenade.

The red gargoyle and Alex are back to back facing a gunman each. The red gargoyle dodges the knife swipes the man tries to make. The gargoyle tries to grab the man to throw him. Alex is able to grab the gun from the other gunman and throws it away. Then they go into hand combat; ending with Alex pinning the man's arms behind his back. The man, though, kicks her legs making her release him and takes out a knife.

Xanatos sees this. "Time to take the gloves off," He says as he gets ready to shoot at one of the men but is interrupted by another gunman running into him. Xanatos accidentally shoots on top of the tower making the walls come crashing down.

* * *

Down below, civilians hear the gun shots and laser shots from above. Next thing they know, big chunks of rock are falling on top of them. They take cover as police cars and fire fighters arrive to protect the people. A red car shows up and a lady with black hair and blue highlights comes out. She wears a black shirt, red jacket, and blue jeans.

* * *

A grenade blasts threw a wall and the gargoyles come out of the wall coughing from the smoke. A gunman comes running out of the wall as well, being chased by a dog demon like gargoyle.

The lavender gargoyle is about to take flight for some other fight but a grenade is thrown at him causing an explosion, knocking him over the edge and falling into the air. He spreads his wings to slow down his pace and digs his claws into the solid side of the building.

* * *

More and more laser shots are heard and more rocks some crashing down. People try to make a run for it. The lady in the red jacket hides behind a rock for cover. "Get back!" She orders at some people who are close by. "Or you'll wind up street pizza," She mumbles, tired of people not getting away from danger.

She places her hand on the rock and feels a bump in it. She looks at it and sees claw marks. She runs her hand over it gently, curious. "Claw marks?"

* * *

On top of the castle, a gunman is able to get pass the gargoyles and make his way to somewhere in the castle. He takes out a code buster and places it on the code scanner. It overheats and the door open wide.

Another explosion is made and the small gargoyle tackles a gunman only to be tackle to the ground. "Help!" He yells.

The lavender gargoyle sees his clan mate in trouble and tackles the man off him. He growls in fury at the man for trying to hurts his clan. He did not notice that a gunman behind him throws him a smoke gas can. The smoke gas can let the gas out. The lavender gargoyle coughs as he inhales the smoke gas.

The man who went into the castle room comes running out holding a case under his arm. He runs up the stairs and holds the case in the air. "Got it!" He shouts to the other gunmen.

One of the gunmen pulls out a gun flare and shoots at the sky. Moments later a helicopter shows up and lands. "Let's go! We got what we came for," All the gunmen who invaded get on the helicopter.

Xanatos is on top is the ledge. "I don't think so," He is about to shoot at the helicopter but a gunman throws a metal like boomerang at Xanatos. Xanatos drops the gun and the helicopter leaves as the light of the flares clears and the gargoyles move towards Xanatos.

"I've never seen weapons like those before. And that flying creature that carried them off," The red gargoyle says out of breath.

"A dragon without a doubt," The old gargoyle says.

"It wasn't a dragon it was…uh...it was a machine of some sort," The small green gargoyle analysis.

Alex is quiet in the back hoping to get away.

"Thank you. Without you and your friends, who knows what those thugs might have done," Xanatos says, turning to face them.

"And the new comer," Mumbles the red gargoyle, making everyone, except the lavender gargoyle and Xanatos, look to see Alex. Alex tries to back away but the dog gargoyle growls behind her and the aqua gargoyle grabs one of her wrist to prevent her from escaping.

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me," The giant lavender gargoyle says, deciding to deal with the new comer later. "And then destroyed my people," He continued.

"Hmm, I can see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust," Xanatos says as the lavender gargoyle lets out a low sigh/growl. Xanatos takes out his phone and dials a few numbers. "Owen, we'll need a clean-up crew outside,"

"Why were you attacked?" The lavender gargoyle asks.

"The richer you are the more enemies you have. And I am very rich," Xanatos explains as he puts his phone away in his pocket. "Goliath this is your home as well as my headquarters. I hope you'll work with me to keep it safe,"

The lavender gargoyle, Goliath, looks around the castle.

"It's your decision lad, but...we have nowhere else to go," The old gargoyle places a claw on the leader's shoulder.

Goliath looks around one more time and lets out a heavy sigh. "This castle is our home, no matter where it has been taken. We will stay here," Goliath decides.

"Excellent!" Xanatos exclaims and walks over to Goliath and takes his giant claw. "I know you've been used by men in the past poorly but all that is about to change. Trust me."

"You broke the spell that imprisoned us Xanatos. For that we are grateful, but we will never trust humans again."

"I can tell this relationship is all we'll have to work at."

* * *

Down below, people are trying to figure out what has happened.

"What do you figure that was all about, detective?" An African American police officer asks to the woman in the red jacket.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," The female detective states with determination in her voice.

* * *

**Alex POV**

Since they had themselves occupied with Xanatos, I try to squirm out of the big guy's grip but he wouldn't budge.

"And who are you?" The lavender gargoyle, Goliath, asks me. If Demona finds out I let them see me...I'm screwed.

"Ah, yes, this is Alex. Someone I wanted you to meet," Xanatos covers me. I am grateful that he didn't blow my cover off but now that means I have to stay with the gargoyles even longer.

"So you mean that there are more gargoyles?" The small green gargoyles asks with hope in his voice. Every gargoyle's face lit up with hope but I break the news to them.

"I'm sorry. There were more of my kind but now they are..." I drift off knowing they would get the idea. They did since their faces turn into sorrow and pain. Technically I didn't lie if that is what you all are thinking. There were more like me but they all died in the facility. They didn't ask if I was human but they don't need to know that little detail.

"The humans," Goliath says more than asks. I nod my head knowing that he was thinking that the humans were the ones who killed them.

"I'll let you get to know each other," With that Xanatos leaves me with the gargoyles. Outside I am calm but on the inside I am boiling with anger. He covers me then he leaves me alone knowing full well I wasn't supposed to let them see me. I'm going to kill him!

"You are from this time, right, lass?" The old gargoyle asks me. I nod my head with a confused face. I know they are from a thousand years ago but they don't know that I know so I'll just have to play along.

"Yes. Aren't all of you?" I ask with curiosity in the voice.

"It's a long story," The red gargoyle says to me.

"Why are you here?" Goliath asks me, examining me.

"Xanatos helped me escape from the humans. He was fascinated by how I looked and let me stay with him, hidden of course. Then he bought this castle, inspired by the book, and brought you guys to live again," I say, still trying to keep up my cover. "He thought this was a great idea for me to open up a little more," I hope they take the bait.

"Well it's nice to know we aren't alone in the world," The green gargoyle says in a cheery yet sorrowful voice. I know too well that feeling of being alone.

"Can she live with us?" The red gargoyle asks, looking between me and Goliath. None of this was part of the plan. What am I going to do now?

"Yeah that's a great idea!" The aqua gargoyle exclaims. He, along with the red and green gargoyles, smile: even the dog gargoyle barks happily at the idea. The old gargoyle stood there thinking, grooming his beard.

"It would be a good idea but again it's your decision lad," He says looking at Goliath.

Goliath stood there thinking for a few minutes until he speaks again. "Very well. You can live with us here," The three young gargoyles smile at the answer and I am happy that I am accepted but what would Demona say about it. "Under one condition," Everyone stops to look at Goliath. "You help us understand the ways of this time," He says with half a smile.

He should smile more often. He is way too tensed and takes his leadership too far by the looks of it.

"Of course, Goliath. It would be my pleasure," I said smiling, feeling being wanted in this cruel world.

"Can we explore the castle?" The red gargoyle asks towards Goliath. Goliath took his time answering this one. He wants them safe and I understand that. This world has changed a lot from their world and it felt like they were in some unknown place, which they were. It's the same how I felt when I was kidnapped.

"Don't worry, Goliath. I'll watch over them," I said. Goliath takes his time a little more until he says, "Very well but don't let anyone see you."

The three young gargoyles nod their heads in reassurance. I nod as well but the last time someone told me to stay out of sight...yeah Demona is right. I am a troublemaker.


	2. New names

**Normal POV **

"A most unfortunate accident. One of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr. Xanatos is quite willingly to pay any damages that might have-" Owen tries to reason with the detective, Elisa Maza, but the detective interrupts him.

"Mr. Burnett I heard automatic weapons firing up there. You can let me look this place over or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops," Elisa smirks, knowing that they wouldn't want to get in trouble with the authorities.

"Very well," Owen says as he leads Elisa to the elevators. He presses the button to take them to the top of the building. They arrive at the top within a few minutes. Elisa exits the elevator and looks around the place which resembles a dining hall of a castle.

"Must have one heck of a heating bill," Elisa mumbles still looking around.

"Detective Maza. I just called the mayor to give me profound apologies for what happened here," Xanatos comes into the dining hall.

"What exactly did happen here? And please don't tell me it was an exploding generator," Elisa says showing that she won't leave until she gets something that seems a good explanation for the whole disaster.

Xanatos gestures to the door meaning to take a walk and Elisa follows. "Owen was a little confused. That was for the press." Xanatos explains, giving a new reason for the detective to drop this case. "The truth is take my men repelled an invasion from a rival corporation, trying to steal our new technology," Xanatos gives a new reason to the detective.

The detective stops walking. "Repelled an invasion? You're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country," She retorts.

"Detective, I am the owner of a multimillionaire national corporation. Bigger than many countries you can name," Xanatos retorts back as he presses a button on the wall and the doors open wide. He keeps walking with the detective following him and entering the castle's outside grounds with rocks and destroyed walls all over the place.

"I assume you have a permit for the weapons fired up here," Elisa questions Xanatos.

"Of course," is all Xanatos says as he kept answering the detective's questions.

They both don't know of the gargoyle leader on the tower looking at them. Elisa more oblivious of the gargoyles.

* * *

**Alex POV**

The elevator doors open and all of us get out. Seems we pushed the button for the kitchen. This must be heaven for the big guy.

"What is this place?" The green gargoyle asks me.

"This is the kitchen," I tell them. "This is where you can cook food," I explain further when I see their confused faces. The big guy's face brightens up with what I had said. Yep, this was heaven for him.

They all look around the place, fascinated of the shiny pots and stoves.

"Look at all this stuff. It's fantastic," The little green gargoyle says as he rubs his claws together.

"What do you suppose all this is?" The red skinned, white haired gargoyle asks as he examins the stove by putting one of his claw hands on top of the stove and the other on the button stove.

"Care-!" I don't finish as he turns the button and flames come up the stove where he had put his claw. Surprised, he backs away rapidly and crashes into the small gargoyle who then crashes into the pots stacked on a rack. No one probably heard that.

"-ful. Are you alright?" I go to help both of them up.

"Yeah," The green gargoyle grunts as he rubs his head and glares at the red one.

"Sorry," The red gargoyle says as he shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know."

"Just be careful, ok," I says to him. He nods and goes to explore more of the kitchen along with the small one. I stand there watching them in case something else does happen similar to the stove. I see the small one absentmindedly close the door to a freezer.

"Hey, let me out! It's cold in here!" We hear the big guy shout from inside. Quickly, we run to the door handle. "You push and we'll pull!" The red one tells to the aqua one inside the freezer. The three of us grab the door handle and try to open it but it was heavy as hell! We grunt as we try again to open it. We did but then we crash into another set of pots when the big guy ran towards us as we had open the door. Someone must have heard that.

"Uh oh."

"We're in trouble."

"Let's just clean this is quickly before-"

I don't get to finish as the doors open. Xanatos and the old gargoyle are standing there, waiting for an explanation.

"Um...I can explain," I try to think of a good excuse but none are good for them to believe.

"Please do," Xanatos crosses his arms in front of his chest and waits for the response. I so want to kill him.

"Well you see-"

"We wanted to play a game. Alex didn't want to let us play but we did anyway and it got out of control and then this happened," The red gargoyle makes up a story. He smiles towards my direction and I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. We'll clean it up," The aqua gargoyle says and all four of us start to move towards the pots but Xanatos stops us.

"I'll get someone else to clean it up," Xanatos says. We look at each other and shrug.

"I'll watch over them," The old gargoyle says. We walk out the kitchen and into the outside of the castle. Some rocks are still destroyed but it looks cleaner. "Fine mess you four made in that kitchen. When I heard that crash I thought-" The old man doesn't get to finish as the green one points up.

"Look, Goliath is talking to that human," We stop and look at a ledge with Goliath, the dog gargoyle and a human. A human? What's a human doing here? When Demona figures this out, I'm screwed.

"So a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted," I hear the human sum up the story Goliath must have told her. "Does anybody else know about you?"

"Only the man called Xanatos and our new gargoyle friend, Alex," Goliath says as the five of us surround them.

"This can't be happening," She says as she looks at all of us, feeling intimidated

"Is this a new friend, Goliath?" The red gargoyle asks as he sniffs the human.

"Boy, I hope so," She mumbles and tries to cover herself.

"Boy, I hope not," I mumble. Good thing no one hears me.

"This is Elisa Maza...a...detective...?"Goliath introduces us the human. Great, a detective. One of those sucks ups to the government.

"Second class, NYPD," She said as she took out her badge and shows it to everyone as proof. I snort. They have no idea what an NYPD is so why show them.

"What exactly does a detective do, lass?" The old gargoyles asks Elisa.

"Well when somebody does something wrong, I find out whom and arrest them," She explains and pretends to cuff her hands to show them.

"Who says what's wrong?" Goliath asks.

"Well we have a justice system; laws, penalties, assessments that the people decide," She keeps explaining further. Even with all these laws and penalties, humans aren't equal in anything.

"You mean the humans decide," Goliath says with a slight anger in his voice. I know where he was getting at. The humans are making themselves the higher ups while the unknown creatures live in fear of the humans. He walks over closer to the edge of the castle estimating the time when dawn will come, which is close. "You have to go now!"

"Wait. Will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you," She quickly states. Just like a cop to snoop all over the place. I bite down on a growl. "Look you saved my life, so I owe you," When the hell did that happen?! "Let me help you understand this city. You need to know how it works."

"We already have someone for that," Goliath says as he looks at me. Elisa follows his gaze and sees me. She must have figured out that I am not with these guys by how I am dressed.

"True but she is also a gargoyle. With me you can understand this world better," This time I really had to bite down on a growl. "No offense," She says.

"None taken," I say back to her. "I have to agree with her, Goliath," I say as I step up. Man, this took a lot out of me to say. "I can't take care of all of you at the same time. She might be of great help. Since she is a cop, she would know the danger better."

"If we are to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever is out there," Goliath sighs. He looks at the rest of the clan and everyone nod their head. I hesitantly nod my head. Man, I'm so dead when Demona finds out of what has happened.

"Good, tomorrow is my day off. I'll see you afternoon-"

"After dark," Goliath quickly interjects her.

"Why am I not surprised. Alright then; here after dark," She says as she sways her hair behind her.

"No, not here. Over there," Goliath points to another building rooftop.

"Why there?" Elisa questions.

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" Goliath retorts.

"A good detective doesn't trust anyone," Elisa retorts back.

"That's one thing we have in common," Goliath growls.

They fight like an old married couple. Elisa leaves without another word and we stay there thinking of the human and the world.

"It seems much has changed from what we knew," The old gargoyle is the first one to speak.

"Yes, and if we are to survive in this new world, we need to learn about it and the humans who rule here," Goliath agrees with the old one. I hope they get use to living here in this era. Owen shows up and takes Goliath away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Goliath leaves Xanatos in his office, a door in the back slides open to show another gargoyle.

"Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan," Xanatos assures to the gargoyle. The gargoyle steps out of the shadows to show pale blue skin and red hair.

"Except that little detail where Alex let herself be seen by the gargoyles," Demona says in a cold voice.

"Everything can still go according to plan," Xanatos reassures her. "You manipulate the adults and she manipulates the young ones."

Demona thought of this and had to agree. Adults thought different than teenagers and since she already had control, somewhat, over Alex, Alex could manipulate them do what she wanted them to do. "Alright," She says as she goes back into the hidden room and prepares herself to sleep.

Before she did thought, she puts up a barrier spell around her. She doesn't trust humans that much and always puts up barriers in case a human finds her and decides to smash her to pieces.

* * *

**Alex POV**

"How about I show you guys around the city tomorrow night?" I suggest to the three gargoyles. "If you want to, that is."

"Yeah that'd be great," The red one exclaims as the other two nod their heads in agreement. Goliath comes back and all of the gargoyles get ready to sleep. They gst on their pedestals while I stand back preparing to sleep.

"Alex," I look up to see Goliath looking down at me. "If you'd like, you can take the pedestal right below me," I look to the pedestal and see that no other gargoyle stands there. Must be for someone else, like a second in command, to be below the leader.

"No I don't want to be any trouble," I was enough trouble to Demona.

"It's no trouble at all, lass. Take it," The old one says to me while gesturing to the pedestal. I reluctantly take place of the pedestal which is next to the old gargoyle and the red gargoyle. The dog gargoyle is next to the old on while the aqua and green gargoyles follow up with the red one.

"Thank you," I say while looking to each one of them. I truly felt like I belong here. The sun rises and we all take our frightening poses.

* * *

_"Get her!"_

_"Don't let her get away!"_

_"AAAAHHHHH!"_

_The scientists scream as I attack them._

_"Alex, where are you!"_

_I try to find someone but the scientists block my way. They shoot bullets at me and one has a tazer gun. I miss some of the bullets but the ones that I didn't miss hit my wings and one hits my arm. I am too tired from the blood loss, so when the human fires the tazer, it hits me right on the center. I growl and my eyes glow purple. The scientists run away from me and the fire starts._

_"Alex! ALEX!"_

* * *

I stretch and yawn as the sun settles into the horizon. I shake the dream out of my head. Each one feels more terrifying than the last one and more painful.

The red gargoyle is about to jump off the ledge when Goliath glides down and stops him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To explore the city. After all, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle," He explains.

"He's right. Of we are going to live here, we got to know all about this city. It's people, its devices-"

"It's food!" The aqua gargoyle cuts off the green one. "Alex will show us around," This makes Goliath look at me.

"It was a suggestion but I think they do need to learn of this time," I tell Goliath. I hope he doesn't yell at me like Demona. She is scary as hell.

"We can't stay cooped up in this place forever," The red one speaks again.

"Very well, the four of you may go explore," Goliath says. "But stay close to the building and stay out of sight," He warns.

The gargoyles look at each other with triumph and nod towards Goliath.

"I promise I will look after them," I assure Goliath. He nods his head in approval.

"Remember to stay out of sight!" Goliath yells in our direction as we take flight. I wonder how many times people will tell me to not let anyone see us. We glide over a few famous places. I try to explain to them about the technology in this century the best I can.

The see a train pass by. "That's a train. Trains are used to transport things around the city. Some go underground."

I show them the pier. "These are ships. Humans use metal instead of wood from the old days. They can go to other countries in the world."

I name some buildings that I know in Manhattan, New York. They pay close attention as I mention the Empire State Building, the Twin Towers, and other places. Their faces are like children opening presents on Christmas. It's kind of cute.

"Almost everything has a name," The green one says. "Why do humans name everything?"

"You got me, dude," I respond. Even though I am human, I don't understand why they did these kinds of things. I laugh a little when they give me weird looks. "What?"

"What did you say?" The aqua gargoyle asks me.

"Oh, I said 'dude'. It's like a way to say friend," We glide down to a ledge full with stone gargoyles.

"I've never seen so many wonders," The aqua one exclaims. We hear the motor of a motorcycle coming our way. "What's that?" He ask in curiosity while the green one pulled my arm.

"Look," The greens one says with amazement as he points to the motorcycle.

"That's a motorcycle. Humans use those types of machines to get to places," I try to explain in a way they can understand me.

"I got to see how it works," The green one says before he jumps off and glides after the motorcycle.

"Wait!" I whisper/yell along with the red one who tries to reach for him to pull him back but the small one is fast. The small one glides next to the human. The human must have seen him 'cause he loses control of the motorcycle and skids to a halt a few feet away from the small gargoyle and the motorcycle. "C'mon," I says to the other two.

"Wait. Come back," The small gargoyle lifts the motorcycle up.

"Goliath said to not let anybody see us," The red one reminds the small one as the three of us land next to the motorcycle.

"I didn't mean to let him see me. I just wanted to look at his machine," He says as he gets on the motorcycle.

"You don't know how to drive that thing so get off it," I says as I try to get him off the bike.

"It's looks easy enough," He turns the handles and the motor starts.

"It looks easy but it's not-" I am cut off by the motor roaring to life and run off with the small gargoyle holding on the handles. "Let go!" I yell as the three of us start to run in his direction. The small gargoyle listens to me and lets go of the handles. He spreads his wings and lands softly on the ground. We run up to him and see the motorcycle crash into the wall and explode.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Goliath about this," The red one says and we all nod in agreement. We go into an alley and climb up. Once on top, we catch the wind current to explore the city some more. We stay silent looking at the humans and the technology. The silent doesn't last long when we all hear a growl. We look in the direction where it came from to find the big aqua guy holding his stomach.

"I'm hungry," He whines.

"Me too," The red one says as he tries to look for something to eat.

"Want to try some good bread?" I ask them. They nod and I lead them to a bakery not far from where we are gliding. We land in an alley. "Wait here," I tell them. They stay put as I go further up the alley. Next to the alley is the bakery store and in front of the bakery store is a cart full of their delicious bread. Sneakily, I take the cart when no one is around and take to the back of the alley.

"Breakfast is served," I push the cart towards the three and their faces light up with delight. The aqua one wastes no time and takes all the bread there is in the cart. We stare dumbfounded as he gulps down every single one of them. There were like forty in that cart and now there are only four left. I notice that the other two have start to climb the wall. I follow them along with the glutton here and soon we are back in the air.

The red and green gargoyle look mad. They are hungry too, as am I, and all the food was taken in less than a minute. The red one turns to glare at the aqua one who eats the bread loudly.

"These are great! You should try some," The aqua one exclaims as he eats the last one, oblivious of the glare.

"We would have, if you hadn't eaten the entire cart full," The red one mumbles. The aqua one, the red one and I land on a rooftop. I land but then I am trampled by the small one. We crash into a wall.

"This is a big city," The small one says tiredly. The red one comes to help me up while the aqua one goes to help the small one.

"Thanks," I says as I take his claw and am pulled up.

"No problem, dude," He says. I laugh a little when he says dude. "What?"

"You sounded cute when you said dude." I quickly shut my mouth when I the words left my mouth. I feel my face heat up. I look at him and he looks redder than usual.

* * *

**Red Gargoyle POV**

'Cute?'

I feel my face heat up when she says that. Good thing my skin is already red or she would notice. I look at her from the corner of my eye and I think I see a blush.

If something is cute here, it has be her. She is a gargoyle like us but I'd say she is the prettiest out of all of us. She is pretty and she fights well. She is kind enough to show us around and even get us food. I was glad when Goliath allowed her to live with us.

Alex is similar to us. We had a clan but then the humans came and destroyed it. We are all alone. She says that there were others like her. They must have been killed by the humans too. It must be hard to be the only survivor of the whole clan.

"My wings are tired," I hear my small rookery brother say. "Mine too," I say as I flex my wings. "And it's a long way back to the castle." I turn to face the edge and see a man pointing to the sky and say 'yo,taxi'.

"Alex, what's that?" I ask her. She walks to the edge and sees the man get in the yellow device and the machine drives away.

"That's a taxi. Humans use those to get to places as well," She explains. Get to places, huh. I place my claw under my chin and think of a way to get home. "C'mon," I grab her claw and pull her long with me. "Let's go, you two," I call towards my rookery brothers.

I jump off the building with them following me and land on the ground. I go to a place covered by a stone cover so no one would notice us. "What are you doing?" Alex asks me.

"The man summoned a 'taxi' and it took him away," I explain to them.

"So?" My oldest rookery brother says, obviously not getting my plan.

"Please don't tell me you plan to hail a taxi to get us home," Alex guesses. I have no idea what 'hail' is but the 'taxi getting us home' is right. I nod my head.

"It's not going to work but..." She flexes her wings a bit. "Fine, give it a try and let's see what happens," She says as she folds her wings around her shoulders. I fold my wings as well, along with my big rookery brother.

We wait a few minutes before I take a look down the road and see a taxi coming up. I run to be in front of the taxi and point to the sky. "Yo, taxi!" I mimic the man from earlier. My wings drop when the taxi screech and turnaround to drive away. I feel the others stand behind me.

"Looks like we walk," My old rookery brother says, disappointed as well. I nod my head tiredly. I feel a claw on my shoulder and look to see Alex smiling. I return her smile.

"C'mon. We'll go through the alleys. Goliath should be waiting for us right now," She says as she leads us to an alley in the direction of the castle. I'm glad she didn't rub the fail attempt in my face. That was embarrassing.

"Why did you say 'Yo, taxi'?" my little rookery brother asks me.

"It was what the man said when he summoned the taxi," I explain, still disappointed in my plan.

"It was funny when you said it," My older rookery brother teases me.

"Shut up," I growl, still embarrassed.

"Give him a break guys. At least he tried to get us home," Alex backs me up. "It's cool. Don't worry about it," My rookery brothers and I stop walking when she uses another weird word.

She notices we stop walking and turns to look at us. "What?"

"Cool?" I say as I try out the new word.

"It's like...um...a way to something positive to an idea," She explains. We continue walking through a few more alleys in a quiet atmosphere. It's a comfortable silence but I feel like we need to break it. It is comfortable yet awkward.

"Can you guys tell me about yourself before you were put to sleep?" Alex asks suddenly as we keep walking. My rookery brothers and I stop walking, again. She actually wants to know about our past lives. "If you want to. You don't have to force yourselves," She says, waving her arms in front of her slowly. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay; it's just that…we never thought you'd ask," I say as I rub the back of my head. "Let's see where do we start," I look at my brothers for help.

"Our clan is originally from Scotland," The little rookery brother says. Now that I think about it, we are in Manhattan, not Scotland. "We lived in cliffs before the humans came and build their castle," He continues to explain the ways of the gargoyles to her but I'm sure she already knew all of that. I stop him before he could get her bored.

Alex pays attention to everything we say. She laughs when we tell her how troubling we were when we were hatchlings. Memories came back as we talk about our past lives. She shows anger when we mention how the humans treated us. She got even more mad when we tell her the betrayal from the one human we trusted. We lost all of our clan and we didn't even know if the eggs were alright but guessing by the century, they aren't probably alive.

We talk all the way to the castle. We stop a few blocks away from it to climb up a building and glide now that our wings were rested. We glide and arriv at the castle to see the old one waiting for us.

"It's about time you four returned home," He says.

"This city is a fascinating place!" I exclaim to the old one.

"There are underground tubes with giant like snakes,"

"Lights that turned night into day!"

"Huge metal ships!"

"All kinds of food!'

My rookery brothers and I exclaim to the old one of what we have seen in the city. Alex smiles as she watches us.

"That's great, lads, but have you seen Goliath?" He asks us with slight worriedness.

"We thought he'd be back by now. It's almost dawn," My little rookery brother says as we look at each other then up to see Goliath's pedestal empty.

"Aye, that's what worries me," He says as he takes his place next to the second in command pedestal. I stand next to it as Alex reluctantly gets on it.

"Hey you're a part of us now. Don't worry about it." I tell her as she smiles at me. We take our frightening poses as the dawn comes and puts us to sleep.

* * *

**At sunset**

Nightfall comes and we awaken. I yawn and stretch my limbs as do the others. Jumping off my pedestal, I look up to see Goliath's pedestal still empty.

"Don't worry lads. He'll be back. We didn't survive a thousand years just to lose him," The old one reassures my brothers and I. He places his claw on Alex's shoulder. She also seems worried about Goliath but not as much as we are.

"I hope you're right," I say as I look over the edge. Our guard dog whines in worry as I feel a claw on my shoulder. I turn around and see Alex. I grab her claw and squeeze it a little bit so that she can know that I am alright. I turn to look over the edge again and see a dark figure gliding towards the castle. "Look!" I point to the figure and everyone looks at it.

The figure gets closer and lands beside us. It seems Goliath has returned well.

"We were worried about you."

"Where were you?" We surround Goliath.

"It appears we have enemies," He says as he look at everyone, making sure we are all here.

"Enemies?" My little rookery brother asks. "How?"

"I was with the human Elisa when we were ambushed by the men who invaded the castle," Goliath explains to us. Who are these men? What do they want with us? I want to ask them but I know they can't answer me.

"Giving what happened, I wished you had accompanied us, Hudson," Goliath says. Wait, who's Hudson?

"Hudson?" I ask.

"Like the river?" Alex asks the old one and Goliath. There is a river named Hudson?

"Aye, it's my name. And what would you make of it?" He leans in towards us, daring us to insult him.

"It's a fine name," My oldest rookery brother says, stepping back and putting his arms in front of him.

"Hudson. I like it," My little rookery brother says, trying to calm the old gargoyle, Hudson.

"We should choose names too," I say. "Names that suit our new lives here."

"Oh, and what might they be?" Goliath asks, waiting to hear our new names.

"Um…Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn," I say. I like how it sounds.

"Broadway!" My older rookery brother exclaims as he spreads his arms.

"Lexington," My little rookery says. "Do you like it?" He asks to Goliath, Hudson and Alex.

They look at each other and smile.

"They are all fine names. I guess he'll need one as well now," Goliath says as he gestures to the guard dog.

"I got one for him too," I says as I kneel down to pet hit his head. "From now on, you're Bronx," He grunts as he turns to walk away somewhere else.

"I think he likes it," My little rookery brother, Lexington, laughs.

We hear someone clear their throat and see the blond man, Owen, appear in the stairs of the tower. He looks at Goliath and Goliath looks back at him. He must have understood Owen since he goes with him silently.

We all glance at each other wondering what is going on with Goliath and Xanatos. Alex must have notice how uncomfortable we are with Xanatos.

"So what do you guys think of all this?" She asks us as she gestures to the city.

"It's wonderful," Broadway says looking over the edge.

"Yeah. It seems just like yesterday humans thought with their brute force," Lexington agrees. "A big improvement," He compliments the humans. I have to agree with them. A thousand years ago, humans were savage. Now they are intelligent, making new machines and ideas.

"What about you two?" Alex asks to Hudson and me.

"I like this new world," I say. "It will get some time getting used to, but I think we can handle it."

"That's good," Alex smiles. She looks cute when she smiles. But then she is dangerous when she fights. "Hudson?" We look at him. He hasn't seen the city yet. I wonder how he is dealing with this new world.

"Aye, it's full of wonders, alright," He smiles to all of us. "I've seen this box that shows a million pictures moving," My brothers and I look at him questioningly. Alex laughs and explains to us that the box with the million pictures is a television. Humans use those to see entertainment.

This new world is overflowing with wonders.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Goliath walks into the dining hall where Xanatos is waiting for him. "You wished to see me Xanatos?"

"Goliath, there is someone here I want you to meet," Xanatos tells him as he walks to a door. "An old acquaintance I believe," He finishs explaining as the door opens and a shadow figure appears.

"Who...?" Goliath asks as he squints his eyes to get a better look of the shadowed figure. He gasps as the figure steps into the light and reveals to be the pale skinned gargoyle, Demona. "You...you're alive!" Goliath opens his wings and runs to his love to hug her.

"Goliath, my love," Demona says as she uncloaks her wings and runs to Goliath's arms for a long overdue embrace. They wrap each other in their wings and hold on to the embrace for a long time.

"My angel. It really is you," Goliath smooths out her hair in the tight embrace.

"Oh, Goliath. All the days I've dreamed of you and this moment," Demona says as she smooths out Goliath's hair. They are interrupted by Xanatos clearing his throat to get their attention.

"I'm very happy for you both," Xanatos says, half sincere half joking, as the two part but still hold onto each other claws.

"This man has brought us together, my love. We owe our reunion to David Xanatos," Demona says in a sweet voice, looking at Xanatos with eyes holding no hate.

"But-...how? You were shattered by the Vikings," Goliath asks, he can't believe that his angel of the night is alive and well.

"I feared for your safety, so I left the castle to find you," She explains as she holds his face in her claw. "But I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return."

"But how did you survive all these centuries?" Goliath keeps asking questions, wanting to know every detail.

"When I returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned you to stone," She keeps his face in her claw. "I begged him to cast his spell on me, so that we might awaken together."

"I saw her a year ago and was so impressed, I acquired her for my private collection. Then after I woke you up, it seemed possible a trip to the castle would have the same effect on her," Xanatos explains the other part of the story.

"With you alive, I can start to live as well," Goliath turns to his mate and look at her lovingly.

"As you said, you and I are one, now and forever," Demona says looking back at Goliath lovingly but with a cold stare in her eye.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I'm glad they were getting used to the new time. I was getting used to the gargoyles these past two days and they felt comfortable. I wonder what Demona has in store with them. Speak of the devil, here she comes with Goliath.

"Lass!"

"It can't be!"

"Is it really you?"

"Impossible,"

Everyone runs over to Goliath and Demona, even Bronx, while I stay put close to the edge. They must be glad to have another clan member alive and well.

"But how?" The gargoyles try to ask Demona. She is busy petting Bronx. She looks at all of them with eyes filled with joy and kindness.

"I'll answer your questions later. It's just so good to see all of you again," She then looks at me with the same look she was giving them but I see a hint of anger. Yep, I'm dead. "And who are you?" She asks, standing up.

"Excuse my manners. I am Alex," I say with a slight bow, showing my respect but really playing along with Demona's act.

"Well it's good to know we are not alone," She says with a smile. Shivers run down my spine when she smiles. I give her a smile and she turns to face Goliath.

"My love, I must ask a favor of you," She says to Goliath.

"Anything," Goliath does a low bow to Demona.

"Xanatos told me of the disks that were stolen from him," Demon makes a rectangular/circle shape with her claws to show the others what a disk sort of looks like.

"He wants our help in retrieving them," Goliath says. Xanatos must have told him the night before if he knows what the disks are.

"Yes and I think we should help him. Out of gratitude of reuniting us, if nothing else," Demona grabs Goliath's claw and cuddles herself with it. Goliath takes her hand.

"I agree. And perhaps by helping him we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us. Besides," Goliath brings her claw to his lips and give her a soft peck on her back claw. "With you by my side, I can do anything," Demona looks at him with kindness and gratitude.

"Excuse me, lad, lass, but what disks?" Hudson asks to Goliath and Demona. The rest of the gargoyles give them questioning looks.

"We'll explain on the way to Xanatos' office," Demona leads us into the castle and Goliath explains on the way.

"The night the invaders came, they took something from Xanatos," He begins. "Apparently they were disks that contain important information; probably about us," Goliath finishes explaining as we reach Xanatos' office. Demona opens the door without knocking.

We gather in the room and cloak our wings for more room. "I'm glad you all are here," Xanatos says as he gets up from his seat and takes out a remote control and sits in front of his desk. He presses a button and images start to appear on the screen. Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn, Broadway and Bronx stare in amazement at the screen.

Xanatos begins to explain the fortresses' strengths, weakness and how he thinks we should attack. After thirty minutes, Hudson and Bronx recover from the amazement but the trio is still amazed by the technology.

"I've explained the strength and weakness of the each fortress and given you the best plan of attack," Xanatos gets up from his position. "Only your speed and strength can stand against their defenses," He sums everything up.

"We will take the air fortress," Goliath says looking at Demona. "You four will breach the tower," He then looks over at us.

"Cool," Brooklyn says, trying out the new word.

"What?" Goliath still hasn't heard of the improved language.

"It's a new word we learned last night," Broadway says.

"It indicates a positive response," Lexington explains to Goliath.

Goliath doesn't know how to respond and decides to move on with the plan of attack. "Hudson, the underground base is yours," Hudson nods approvingly. "But take Bronx with you." Hudson stops nodding.

"I'm perfectly capable of-" He tries to argue back but Goliath cut him off.

"Take him with you. He needs the exercise," Reluctantly, Hudson nods his head.

"Be careful all of you. Humans are much more dangerous these times," Goliath warns us.

We all get out of the office and make our way outside. Broadway and Lexington get their first and wait for Brooklyn and I. Once we made it outside, Brooklyn jumps off and the rest of us follow.

"So what's the plan?" Broadway asks.

"Find the tower, look for the disk, and take it back to the castle," Lexington says.

"Yeah, but one question: how are we going to find the tower in a city like this?" Brooklyn asks as he gestures to the city's skyscrapers. They all look at me.

"I might know where it is," I inform them as I lead them to the direction to the tower. Fortunately I do lead them the right way in a few minutes. We land on top the tower's ledge.

"The magic in this century is so…so…so..." Lexington tries to find the right word to describe the time when Brooklyn gives a suggestion.

"Cool?"

"Exactly."

"We need a way in," Brooklyn looks for a door or a window. He smiles when he looks behind Broadway. Broadway turns around and notices the door. He cracks his knuckles as he goes to open the metal door.

"No problem," Broadway rips the door open and throws it over the edge. I look inside to make sure no one was there. I turn around to face them and said, "Coast is clear," before I start to climb down. The rest follow and Brooklyn sees the elevator door.

"Xanatos said its four floors down," He pushes apart the doors open.

Broadway walks over to the elevator and looks down."Woah, these elevators aren't like the ones back at the castle."

Lexington walks over and inspects the elevator. "Not enough room to glide down."

"Then we'll use this rope here in the middle," I point to the rope which hangs. I grab one of the ropes while Brooklyn grabs another one and we slide down. Then Broadway and Lexington slide down. Brooklyn counts the floors as we slide. When we come to the fourth floor, he grabs one side of the door while I grab the other side.

"This is easy. We'll have that disk and be back home in time for dinner," Broadway happily says as he notices how there is no alarm. Brooklyn and I slide the doors open only to hear guns getting ready and men in yellow uniforms pointing at us.

"Late dinner," Broadway corrects himself as he sees the men.

* * *

**Hello, people! Thanks for the person who review. Please r&r. If you got any questions ask me and I'll try to answer it the best that I can. I'll try to update every week but if not then expect it in another two of three weeks. Blame school, not me. Oh and I'm going to be changing the tittle.**


	3. Mission

**Alex POV **

We stare at the humans, surprised that they know we were going opening this elevator door.

"Sorry, wrong floor," Brooklyn shrugs his shoulder. The men start to fire at us. Brooklyn grabs my claw and pulls me away from their range.

"Up," I order them as we climb up to the third floor. This time Broadway opens the doors and not a second to soon. The men have gone to the elevator door on the fourth floor and start shooting us. The four of us throw ourselves into the hallway.

"Now what?" Lexington asks, rubbing his head. The alarms go off. We look around and see the same hallway from below the floor.

"Every floor must be the same," I say as I walk to where I think the room with the disk should be below. "If we make a hole here into the floor below, we'll be able to find the disk," They understand me and follow me.

"This must be it," Brooklyn says as we enter a room filled with machines. Broadway gets in the center of the room and punches a huge hole in the floor. Below the lights go off as we jump down to the fourth floor. The back-up generator kicks in as the humans gasp in fear and surprise of us. Brooklyn runs to a man and lifts him in the air.

"Where is the disk?" He says in a threatening tone and his eyes glow white to show he is serious. The man shakily points to a machine behind us. Lexington walks over to it and inspects it.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I ask. I have no idea how to work this machine with the million buttons.

"Of course," He says as he looks at the buttons not sure himself as to what he was doing. He randomly pushes a button and the disk pops out. "See?" He says triumphal to me. The door opens and a man with the uniform is there. He gasps as he sees us but Brooklyn and I go to close the door. The men from the other side try to open the door as we lean to the door, preventing them.

"I think it's time to go!" Brooklyn grunts as more effort is put in from the other side.

"Broadway, can you make a way out?" I grunt with the force from the men. Broadway walks towards a heavy machine and throws it out the window. The window crashes open and Lexington and Broadway jump off. Seeing that they were out, Brooklyn and I run to the window and make it out just in time.

"We did it," Lexington exclaims as he holds the disk in his claw.

"Yeah, now let's head back to the castle," Brooklyn says as we glide off to the castle.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop to get something to eat?" Broadway looks at me with pleading eyes. I sigh.

"Only if you don't take all the food away from your brothers," I look at Brooklyn and Lexington and see them glare at Broadway, remembering what happened with the bread last night.

"Sorry," Broadway apologizes sheepishly. We glide down an alley. I go to the front and see a hamburger stand. Some hamburgers are ready to be taken, all wrap up. When the man turns around I slide my tail to grab a few of the hamburgers. I go to the back and hand each gargoyle a hamburger. I unwrap mine and take a bite out of it. The others unwrap theirs but look at the food questioningly.

"Uh, Alex, what's this?" Brooklyn asks me as he sniffs it.

"It's a hamburger. Try it. It's real good," I smile to them. They shrug and take a bite. They seem to like it since they finish it in half a minute. I quickly finish mine. "Ready to go?" I asks them. We climb up a wall and glide off to the castle. We reach the castle in a few minutes. Seems we are the ones to finish the mission first since Xanatos is waiting for us alone.

Lexington hands Xanatos the disk. Xanatos smiles at us, appreciating. "Thank you for you effort."

"Hey Alex, we're going to get a snack," Broadway says as he makes his way to the tower's stairs with Brooklyn and Lexington. "Want to come?"

"No, thanks. I'll wait here for the others," I say as I lean against the wall.

"We'll be right back," Lexington waves at me. I see the guys make their way into the castle.

"Alright, Xanatos, what the hell is Demona doing here?" I glare at Xanatos' back when I was sure the guys were out of hearing range.

"I was surprised as well when she came," He says, not turning to look at me. "Why don't you ask her?"

"How about I ask you what is in those disks?" I cross my arms in front of my chest. The gargoyles have only been revived for a few nights. It's too much of a coincidence when the invasion happened. How can a disk contain all of their information? Something is going on here.

"That's not important for you to know," Xanatos says as he waits for the others to return with the disks. I continue to glare at him for being so secretive.

* * *

**Brooklyn POV**

We make our way into the kitchen where we could garb a snack since the hamburger didn't fill Broadway's stomach. We look everywhere to look for something edible but everything we find has to be cooked. We don't know how to cook and I don't think Xanatos would let us use his kitchen after the mess we made last time.

"Hey, over here," Lexington waves us over to on open small, silver door. We look inside to see fruits and meat.

"Alright," Broadway happily grabs some cooked meat and fruit and shoves it down his mouth. Lexington and I stare, disgusted by how much he can consume.

"Hey, save some food for us, will you?" Lexington remarks as he grabs some fruits. He stops suddenly and points to a colorful wrapping. "What's that?" He asks us.

"I don't know," I grab the covered food and inspect it. "Must be something we can eat since it is with edible food. Let's ask Alex," I close the door after my rookery brothers grab a few more fruits. I stop and turn around when I hear no footsteps walking behind me. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Lexington teases me.

"No I don't," I try to hide a blush that is growing on my cheeks.

"Course you don't, lover boy," Broadway teases me too.

"So? You got any proof?" I ask. I smile triumphal when they don't respond back to me. My smile fades away soon.

"Then how come you are always grabbing her claw?" Lexington points at me accusingly.

"You're seeing things," I try to avoid the subject but they are persistent.

"If you don't like her, you won't mind me spending more time with her, right?" Broadway smirks. I glare at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Hey, why should it be you? Why not me?" Lexington speaks up. "She would prefer to be with me than you two," I am really getting mad at these two.

"Shut up! She's mine!" I glare at them but cover my beak when I realize what I just said. "Oops."

"Possessive, aren't we?" Lexington says first after my confession. I give out a defeated sigh. "So, when do you plan to tell her?" He asks.

"I'm not sure she likes me," I say as I make my way outside to the tower with my brothers. "What if I'm just kidding myself?"

"Maybe she does like you," Broadway tries to bring my spirits up. "We'll help you."

"I don't know," I sigh. What if she really didn't like me? I do look different from the other gargoyles. Maybe me appearance scares her.

"Whether you say yes or no to our help, we'll do it anyway," Lexington says.

"Alright," I give up with these two. They are persistent with this situation. "But give it a few nights, alright?" They nod their heads. I sigh. I hope she really does like me. We go outside in a few more minutes and I walk over to Alex.

"Hey Alex, what's this?" I show her the covered food.

"Cool, you found chocolate," She says as she looks at the food in my claw.

"Chocolate?" I asks.

"Yeah, it's candy," She explains. Candy? What's candy? Alex sees my confused face and continues to explains. "It's a sweet snack," She holds her claw out and I put the chocolate in her claw. Alex rips the wrapping off and a brown rectangle shows under. She hands it back to me and I take a piece off. I eat it and it tastes wonderful!

"Do you like it?" Alex asks me. I nod my head, wanting to get more. She laughs at my excitement and also looks like she wants some of the chocolate. I rip it in half and give her half and she takes it. I hear my brothers snicker somewhere else.

A few moments later, Hudson comes gliding in with Bronx. He hands the disk to Xanatos and he nods approvingly to him.

"Hello Hudson," Alex greets him first. "Do you want to rest?" She asked when he rubbed his back.

"Thank you, lass, but I'm alright," He waves her off. "I'm just getting to old for this," He mumbles as he goes to Broadway and Lexington to eat some fruit we had brought from the kitchen. Not so long after, Goliath and his mate come.

They land and Goliath's mate walks over to Xanatos and hands him the disk.

"My friends, you have my profound thanks. Rest assured that the knowledge in these disks will be put to beneficial use to humans and gargoyles alike," With that, Xanatos walks off into the castle.

"I promised to meet a friend. I'll be back soon," Goliath informs us as he makes his way to the ledge.

"A friend? Who? Not one of us?" Goliath's mate questions him. I forgot. She hasn't met the human detective Elisa Maza.

"No. A human. Elisa Maza," Goliath tells her.

"Aside from Xanatos, we have no human friends. Nor should we," She argues with him. I hear Alex give out a low growl when she finishes."Humanity is our enemy, Goliath. I thought you learned that a millennium ago," She continues to argue.

"I cannot make war upon an entire world," Goliath tries to reason with her. "Doesn't Xanatos prove that there are good humans as well as bad?" He turns to leave but she gets in his way.

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" She asks in a cold tone.

"The humans responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years," He saya in a neutral tone.

"Then their descendants shall pay! I will have blood for blood!" She puts out a fist to show her anger.

"You said the centuries change me. They changed you too. You've become hard, unforgiving. You're not as I remember you," Goliath doesn't look her in the eye. "I will go see my friend now," He leaves without another word.

Goliath's mate stands there, not moving. "Very well," We stand there, trying to process what has just happened. Goliath and her sometimes fought, but not like this. I'm sure they'll eventually make up.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," She says to all of us but I think mostly to Alex. "Please forgive me," She hangs her head.

"Don't worry lass," Hudson puts a claw on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine," He leaves to his television along with Bronx while we stay outside.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to borrow your new friend for a few minutes," Goliath's mate says in a sweet tone to the four of us, as if she never used her cold tone of voice.

I look at Lexington and Broadway. They have no problem with it and neither do I. I look at Alex. She seems a bit paler for her grey skin. I put a claw on her shoulder for reassurance. She looks back at me and gives me a small smile.

"Sure," Alex says. Both females walk away into the castle.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I'm so dead.

Demona leads me through the castle. I stay silent, scared of being yelled at. She is scary when she yells. Sometimes she'd hit me but that was only when she is in a bad mood, which I think is now.

"Alex, you have a good bond with those three, right?" Demona asks me, not looking back at me, while she keeps on walking.

"Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway? Yes," I say as I follow her. I let out my breath I am holding.

"They all have names?" She asks.

"Yes. They decided to have names since they were going to be living in this new world," I report to Demona. I wait for her to scream at me but she never does.

"Tell me about this human, Elisa Maza," Demona demands.

"She is a detective," I explain to her. "Supposedly, Goliath saved her life and she wants to repay him by helping them understand this world."

"Goliath is a fool," Demona says in a cold, murderous voice in a low voice but I am still able to hear her.

"Um, Demona, why did you come here?" I asks.

"Who could miss the fireworks coming from the tallest building in the city?" She rhetorically asks. I shrunk in my form. "It was good that you got in the battle," I look at her questioningly. "I knew Xanatos was up to something," I let out a breath, glad she didn't yell at me.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask as we go deeper into the castle.

"Goliath is too hard to control," She says. "He is getting attached to the humans. But that will change," We get to the basement of the castle and hear Owen.

"Three hours until dawn. We need to wait until they sleep again and-"

"No. You need to test these replacements, do you not?" Demona walks over to one of the cloaked machine and runs her claw over it. They are planning to kill them?!

"Replacements?" I don't like where this is going. "For what?" Everyone ignores me. Jerks.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Outside in the tower, the trio waits for Alex to come back. Broadway eats his mountain of food, Lexington types away in his laptop and Brooklyn wears his shades, looking out to the city.

"You know, I think I'm going to like this century," Brooklyn states.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first but I think everything is going to be fine now," Broadway eats his food but drops his food when a laser is shot at him. "Woah!"

Down in the courtyard five Goliath-like gargoyles made of steel stand along with Xanatos, Owen, Demona, and Alex.

"Attack," Xanatos orders to the steel gargoyles. The obey and spread their metal wings and fly into the air towards the trio of gargoyles.

"What are those things?" Broadway asks out loud as the trio look at the steel gargoyles, surprised. One of the steel gargoyles takes out it's built in laser and shoots at the trio. Lexington manages to get out the way in time but Broadway and Brooklyn don't. Brooklyn glides away safety but Broadway shakily glides away. A gargoyle shoot him since he couldn't glide well.

Broadway grabs the edge to prevent his fall but the rock can't hold his weigh and Broadway falls into rubble of rocks.

"What did I told you Owen. A vast improvement," Xanatos shows off his steel clan to Owen. "They're steel instead of stone, they don't sleep during the day, they can fly instead of glide and best of all: they are one hundred percent obedient." He keeps boasting, not knowing when to shut his mouth. A steel gargoyles locks on Lexington and shoots him. Lexington gets shot and is knocked unconscious, falling into the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Lexington!" Alex jumps off the edge and grabs Lexington before he could fall into the streets below. Alex tries to glide somewhere up on top but she can't support the weight. Behind her, a steel gargoyle gets ready to shoot at her.

"Over here, ugly!" Brooklyn gets in front of the steel gargoyle and leads him away from Alex and Lexington. Brooklyn tries to get away but the steel gargoyle is getting closer. When the gargoyle is close enough to tackle Brooklyn, Goliath tackles the steel gargoyle into the tower wall. The gargoyle explodes.

Goliath makes his way to Alex. "Give him to me," He holds his claws out. Alex lets go of Lexington and Lexington falls into Goliath's arms. Goliath goes to where Broadway had crashed and sets Lexington next to him.

"Alex, what's going on?" Brooklyn glides next to Alex. He had seen Alex next to Xanatos and Demona.

"Believe me, I want to find out what's going on too," Alex says.

Hudson and Bronx come out of the tower. "What's all the noise?" Hudson asks as he looks around the castle grounds. He sees a steel gargoyle aiming at them. They jump out of the way when the gargoyle shoots at them. Bronx goes after the steel gargoyle and grabs his tail.

The steel gargoyle drops to the ground and starts aiming at Bronx. Bronx dodges every shot. Hudson sees Bronx in trouble and jumps off the ledge. He roars as he pulls out his sword and cuts the steel gargoyle's face in half.

"Never a dull moment is there boy?" Hudson pets Bronx and runs off to destroy another steel gargoyle.

* * *

Down at the entrance of the building, Elisa runs in. She holds out her badge to the security guard so that he could let her go.

"Police business," She says quickly. The guard looks at her but he shakes it off.

* * *

In the air, Goliath dodges the lasers that a steel gargoyle shoots at him. Goliath flips in the air and gets on the back of the gargoyle. He sees another steel gargoyle going his way. Thinking quickly, he directs the steel gargoyle to crash into each other. He jumps off quickly just as the steel gargoyles crashes into each other and explode.

The debris falls on Xanatos, Owen and Demona. They run for cover as Goliath land on the ruined top of the tower.

"Hmm, it seems my steel clan isn't performing as well as I hoped," Xanatos examines the damage of the steel clan.

"There's only one robot left," Demona says. She wants Xanatos to do something. Now.

"I think it's up to us, my dear," Xanatos shrugs as he walks off with Owen and Demona following him.

Lexington and Broadway start to wake up. "What's going on?" Lexington rubs his head.

"I don't know but I think we are going to find out," Broadway says as he sees the last steel gargoyle aiming at them. They dodge every shot thrown at them.

Up in the tower, Brooklyn and Alex land next to Goliath. They see the last gargoyle coming back and getting ready to aim at the four gargoyles down below. "Quickly!" Goliath waves Alex and Brooklyn over to help him push the wall off. They manage to drop the wall on the steel gargoyle as he comes near.

The steel gargoyle crashes on the floor and explodes.

"And they say the middle ages were barbaric," Hudson says as he sees that the battle is over.

"We won, dude!" Brooklyn exclaims as he sees that they were able to get the last gargoyle.

"Dude?" Goliath asks, surprised of the new language. Alex rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You haven't won anything, fools!" Demona aims a bazooka at them below. Xanatos is next to her, aiming a laser gun at the rest of the gargoyles. Demona fires and the missile destroys some of the tower. Goliath, Alex and Brooklyn jump off; Goliath on the ledge and Brooklyn and Alex land in front of the gargoyles.

"What are you doing?!" Goliath asks as he gets up. The rest of the gargoyles help Alex and Brooklyn up.

"Hold it," Xanatos aims at the gargoyles, not hesitating to fire. "Let's let them play out their little drama, shall we?" Alex growls at Xanatos.

"What the hell is going on, Xanatos?" Alex wants to get to Xanatos but Hudson and Lexington hold her back.

"Watch," Xanatos smiles at the scene that is playing in front of them.

"Goliath, you're a fool. But then you always were, weren't you?" Demona keeps her aim at Goliath. "If you had only taken the clan from the castle that night, the plan was perfect."

"Plan?" Goliath shakes the debris that is left on him.

"It would have succeeded!" Demona keeps on talking.

"What plan?" Goliath asks, confused on what she is talking about along with the rest of the clan.

"I made a bargain with the captain. I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it," Demona explains the tragic from a thousand years ago.

"What?" Goliath can't believe that she would do something like that. Something that destroyed their whole clan!

"It would have worked. And after the humans were gone, we would have the castle all to ourselves. But you had to protect the humans," Demona says the last part with venom. "You made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you," She accuses Goliath. "When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us. But I didn't trust him. I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

"But why did you do it?!" Goliath asks, frustrated.

"You can ask me that? After how they treated us? They had to pay. All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind," Demona continues. Alex growls while the gargoyles gasps at the confession. Demona is making good points, though.

"There is good and evil in all of us. Humans and gargoyles alike. You should know that more than anyone," Goliath speaks wisely. "Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you," Goliath accusingly points at her.

"Don't say that! Goliath this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet," She starts to walk towards Goliath. "Together we can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once. You loved me once," Demona says in a sweet voice that can fool anyone. "We have found each other after a thousand years of solitude. Doesn't this mean anything to you?"

Goliath tries to hold back his tears. He doesn't answer her, the one who killed his family and broke his heart.

"Very well," Demona gets the bazooka ready. "If you are not my ally, then you are my enemy," She fires the bazooka. Goliath jumps out of the way and the missile hits the tower down. "Alex," Demona looks at Alex.

The gargoyles protectively get in front of her from Demona. Alex growls. "What?"

"You are still new to this. Do you care to join me?" She holds out a claw even though Alex is far away from her.

"And let you destroy my family?! Forget it!" Alex growls and makes her way past the gargoyles. She would have jumped and tackled Demona if the gargoyles hadn't piled up on her. The gargoyles are proud that Alex decided to stay with them, her family, but they don't want to let her get hurt.

"Then you'll have to see your family get killed. Starting with Goliath," She walks up to Goliath, pointing the bazooka at Goliath chest. "I have a name too. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die. I am Demona," She gets ready to fire but Elisa gets there just in time and runs into Demona.

Demona fires at the tower causing rocks to crash in the ledge they stand on. Rocks fall and one hits on Xanatos, knocking him out. Demona and Elisa go plunging down. Goliath goes after them and grabs Elisa's hand. Alex manages to get out of the gargoyles to tries and get to Demona.

She is about to jump off when she feels a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turns around and sees Elisa. Alex and Goliath look down the ledge to see Demona, far from reach. Frustrated, Goliath walks over to Xanatos who is starting to wake up.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity. I think I'll start with you," He holds Xanatos over the edge.

"Go ahead. Without me, you'd still be gathering moss," Xanatos taunts. Goliath growls and is about to let him go when Elisa stops him.

"Don't do it!"

"Give me one good reason not to drop him," Goliath shakes Xanatos, showing he would actually drop Xanatos.

"Because if you do, you're the same as Demona," She reasons with him.

"She's right, lad," Hudson walks up behind Elisa while the trio goes to Alex. "Is that what you want?"

"No," Goliath growls and throws Xanatos to Elisa's and Hudson's feet.

"Xanatos, you are under arrest for holding stolen properties. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law," Elisa cuffs Xanatos and takes him below to a police car.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I can't believe it. Demona can't be dead. Even though she was mean, she took care of me. She taught me how to be a gargoyle and now she is gone. I don't believe it.

"Do you think she survived?" Goliath asks, maybe to Elisa and Hudson who are with him.

"If she did, we'll know soon enough," Hudson says. Even when he is up ther and I'm down here, it feels like Hudson shakes his head in disbelief. I hang my head.

"Hey don't worry," Broadway says. "Don't be so down."

"Yeah, you never even knew her so-" Lexington shuts his mouth when Brooklyn give him a glare, seeing that isn't helping me. "Sorry."

"It's ok. It's just that... I felt like she was my guardian for a short time," I try to smile so that they can leave me. They must have seen through my smile but leave me.

Demona gave me a chance to be with her, to destroy humanity but how could I help her destroy my human family? I miss them. I'm not going to help her destroy my human family and the gargoyles. The gargoyles feel like my family.

"Hey, where are my sunglasses?" Brooklyn gets on his pedestal and looks for his shades. Bronx comes with Brooklyn's shades in his mouth. "Thanks, Bronx," Brooklyn takes his shades and places them on his face. I stifle a laugh when the shades break.

"You'll get another pair tomorrow," I say as I give them a smile a real smile. They smile back at me.

"I wished I had time for a snack," Broadway holds his stomach as he climbs up his pedestal along with everybody else.

"You just ate," Lexington remarks. He ate a whole Chinese buffet.

"I know; Chinese food. It was great but an hour later, I felt hungry again," We all roll our eyes at him. I laugh. This new family sure is interesting.

* * *

**Haha, just as I said, another chapter. Thnx to The Rainbow Devowerer for favoring. Hope you guys liked this chapter. In all honesty I felt like this wasn't one of my best chapters. Hopefully, later on, Brooklyn and Alex will get a little bit together. R&R! Later!**


	4. Enter The Pack

**Alex POV **

Our stone skin crackles as we awaken from our sleep. It's been a few weeks since Xanatos got busted. Everything is calm. The clan is getting used to the new world and I think they like it this time better than their own.

"If you'll excuse me," I hear Owen say behind us. I hear him go down the stairs but I have that feeling someone is still here.

Goliath gets off his pedestal. "Elisa, what a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken," Goliath says to the human, Elisa. She is actually a good human friend.

"Well it was a slow night and I was in the neighborhood," Elisa shrugs her shoulders. The rest of us get off our pedestals on the tower.

"Good to see you again, lass," Hudson gives a quick wave and leaves with Bronx.

"Catch you later," Brooklyn runs past Goliath and Elisa. He grabs my claw and pulls me over the ledge. Soon I hear Broadway and Lexington following us.

"What's the rush?" I ask as we land in the courtyard and make our way into the castle.

"I want to get dibs on the television first before Hudson takes it," Brooklyn explains. I sigh. They are all getting attached to the television. Good thing Goliath got attached to the library.

"You can wait for another time, no?" I ask. Every night, they all have been turning on the television. News, cartoons, dramas, everything on the TV is getting boring, but I guess it's still interesting for them.

Lexington opens the door to the small room and the music of The Pack comes bursting out. Hudson sits in his recliner chair while Bronx lays next to him on the floor.

"Hey, it's The Pack!" Lexington points to the TV excitedly.

"Cool," Brooklyn says as he and his brothers pile up in front of the TV, cloaking their wings for room and so that Hudson and I can see the TV. I lean against the wall as Hudson tries to change the channel but it is the same in every channel.

"Something's wrong. It's on all the channels again," Hudson keeps trying to change it but it is only showing The Pack.

"I'll tell Owen," I announce as I make my way out but Hudson stops me.

"Forget it, lass. You told him the other nights and he hasn't fixed it once," Hudson leans back in his chair. Seems he is getting tired of the TV.

"I thought you liked this show, Hudson," Broadway asks as the three of them look behind to see Hudson.

"Aye, I do but not every night," Hudson says, petting Bronx. This is a good show but everything is a fake when you've watched a bunch of other shows. All their fighting moves look real but it is all show magic.

"See The Pack in person tonight at Madison Square Garden," The announcer says. "Fox, Wolf, Dingo, Hyena, and Jackal," The announcer says all their names as they move in action. What kind of names are those? Then again the gargoyles named themselves after famous buildings...

"Aw, these guys are great! They are warriors, just like us," Lexington exclaims to his brothers. I smile at the scene. It is nice to have a hero to look up to before reality comes crashing in.

"You're favorite heroes in a rare public appearance in Madison Square Garden," The announcer speaks again.

"Let's go!" Lexington literately drags his brothers out the door. Not really dragging them but pulling on their arms.

I stay put on the wall. Bronx walks up to me and rubs his head against my leg. "Aren't you going to go with them, Alex?" Hudson turns his head to look at me. I look at the moon. It is almost full.

"I don't feel like going," I whine as I pet Bronx. I feel eyes on me. I sigh and turn to leave the room. Suddenly I crash into Brooklyn.

"Oh, Alex. I was just coming to get you," Brooklyn takes my claw and pulls me outside.

"Let's go, let's go," Lexington is practically jumping on the ledge. "Hurry up, you two."

"We're going," I sigh as I look at the moon one last time. By tomorrow night, it will be full.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Pack Studio Backstage

"This is getting old," Wolf says as he lifts some weights.

"Quit complaining. We never had it this good," Fox, the leader of The Pack, says as she kicks a sand bag.

"When we took this job, we were promised fame, money and action," He goes to grab two weights "I'm not complaining about the first two, but I could use more of the third."

"Sounds like the wolf man is getting bored," Jackal says as he walks up to Wolf with his sister, Hyena.

"Maybe a new haircut would help," Hyena snaps her claw like gloves as she lets out a hyena like laugh.

"I don't need any suggestions from you two clowns," Wolf growls with annoyance.

"Yeah, Wolf's right Fox," Dingo says as he holds a gun and walks up to Fox, going back to topic. "This is a cushy gig but we're all getting soft," He puts his gun in its handle and hits his stomach. "Here now, I probably wouldn't last a week in a Central American War."

"Fish got to go swim, birds got to fly, wolf's got to hunt," Wolf says as he throws the weights in Jackal's and Hyena's way. They step out of the way and the weights hit through the wall.

"Well since you're all itching for action, let me show you what came in the mail today, with no return address and no explanation," Fox sits in a bench and takes out photos out of an envelope. She throws them on the bench so that the others cad see them. They gasp when the see a lavender gargoyle destroy a steel gargoyle.

"You know, I remember reading something in the Daily Taller. People saying they've seen gargoyles coming to life," Hyena laughs as she takes one of the photos for better look.

"And alligators live in the sewers," Her brother teases. Hyena glares at him.

"What's the point of it?" Wolf asks Fox.

"Hey, you said you were looking for action," Hyena laughs at Wolf's stone head.

"Imagine hunting something like this," Fox holds a photo. "We'll figure it all out later. Right now, we need to make a personal appearance."

* * *

**Alex POV**

We open a latch in the roof and enter quietly but I don't think that is necessary with all the loud speakers inside. The whole place is filled with humans. I look around and see that even adults are here. They are all chanting 'Pack'. I groan at the loud chanting. I only like loud music. Luckily the guys don't hear my displeasure and get inside. We seat ourselves on the metal beams.

"Isn't time for the show to start?" Lexington asked. He looks like he wants to jump up and down but a claw from Broadway holds him down.

"Relax. It will happen," Brooklyn calms him down. Just then the lights dim and smoke appears everywhere on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome The Pack!" The announcer says as the lights shows and The Pack appeare with their signature pose. The crowd chants even louder.

The lights darken for a moment and then ninjas appeare out of nowhere. "Oh no, it's the evil ninjas," I roll my eyes. Even the announcer sounds fake. The crowd booes the ninjas as The Pack kicks their asses. I am impressed. They have good moves and I can't find a hint of strings helping with the jumps.

"But they just don't fight with honor like The Pack does!" Unconsciously I roll my eyes. Humans fight with strength and anger. "Teamwork. That the key," I must admit, they do fight like a team.

"These guys are alright," Brooklyn examins them. I nod my head but stop when I relaize what he meant by that. They don't know this is all fake. They are alright as actors but not as warriors.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great to meet them," Lexington states as he looks at his heroes with admiration. He is like a little kid looking up to his hero.

The Pack introduces themselves and even have the audience ask them questions. I bet if the guys were human, they would ask them a billion questions. Soon the time comes for the show to end. Brooklyn stands up and spreads his wings as he lets out a loud yawn. I stand up and stretch my limbs, tired of sitting.

"Well, shows over. I'm starved, let's go," Broadway quickly suggestes as he gets up to leave but Lexington stays seated.

"You coming, Lex?" Brooklyn asks over his shoulder.

"Uh, later. You guys go ahead," Lexington says, a little bit distracted. I'm a little reluctant to leave but Brooklyn grabs my claw. We spread our wings and glide out the hole into the city air.

I look back to see when Lexington would come but he never does. I'm getting worried.

"Don't worry," I turn to see Brooklyn giving me a reassuring smile. "He may be the youngest but he can take care of himself."

"I know he can take care of himself. What I'm worried about is that a human might see him," I say turning back me head to catch a glimpse of Lexington. "By the way Brooklyn," I say turning to look at him. He looks at me, wondering. "When are you going to let go of my claw?"

"Um uh..." He stutters and quickly lets go. He looks a darker shade of red but I think it is because it is night. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

I hear Broadway trying to hold in a laugh. Brooklyn turns to face him and gives him a glare. "So when are you going to say it?" Broadway asks Brooklyn.

"Say what?" I ask. I don't want to be nosy but since he asked out loud, he must want me to know as well.

"N-nothing. Don't worry about," Brooklyn tries to change the subject. "How about a race to the castle?"

"Sure," I say.

"On your marks, get ready, go!" Just as fast as Broadway says it, he dashes off in the direction of the castle. We stare in the direction he went. He looks heavy, and probably is, but he cad fly fast whenever he wanted to.

"Smooth sailing?" Brooklyn asks. There is no point in a gliding race since we know who already won.

"Smooth sailing," I smile. I keep glancing at the moon, checking its faces. It is almost full.

* * *

**Brooklyn POV**

I so want to get back at Broadway. First, he wants me to admit my liking to Alex. Then, when I suggested the race, he quickly dashes off, leaving me alone with Alex. He's a dead gargoyle when I get my claws on him.

I see Alex check the moon again. I know she is worried about Lexington but dawn is a few hours away. "Stop worrying."

She turns to look at me surprised. "Yeah, it's just that you guys are in a new world. This place can be scary sometimes."

"We can take care of ourselves, Alex," I laugh. She acts like our rookery mothers.

"Yes, I can trust you and your trouble-making brothers to be sure not to be caught by anyone," She sarcastically smiles. I frown when she says that. Ok, so we got in trouble with the humans when we were hatch-lings but-

"We're not stupid," I turn to look at her but I think I glare at her because she shrinks in her gliding form.

"Sorry. It's just that I worry about you," She really does care for us and I glare at her. Nice one. "I understand that I may be overprotective but you guys are my family. I miss my family," I see pain flash in her eyes. I screw things up real good.

"We care about you too," I try to cheer her up. "And that's all that really matters."

We get back to the castle a few minutes later. We go to grab a snack in the kitchen. I'd say we are surprised when we see Broadway in the kitchen but that be a lie.

"Hey, guys," He greets us. Broadway stuffs some fruits into his mouth. He would eat meat but since he can't cook, he's dealing with the fruits.

"Hey Broadway," Alex greets him while I give him a wave. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Broadway lits up with hungriness. "It's going to take a few minutes," Broadway nods quickly. Alex starts cooking on the stove while Broadway pulls me away.

"So?" He acts like a gossip girl. I roll my eyes.

"What?" I try to change topic but he goes back to it.

"Tell me what happened between you two?" He asks, almost shaking me to get the details.

"Why would something happen between us?" I ask as a grab an apple.

"'Cause you guys took you're time coming here," He says, rolling his eyes. "You guys could have been planning to run away and have you're rookery children," I choke on the apple. Broadway pats my back, trying to help me breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout. I don't notice that I squeezed the apple into apple sauce with my surprise. I lower my voice so Alex won't be able to hear us. "Are you insane?"

"Did you at least tell her you like her?" Broadway ignores my outburst.

"No," I reluctantly say. He gives me a hard pat on the back. "Ow."

"Hurry it up, lover boy, or I'll tell her," Broadway teases me yet at the same time threatens me.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Guys, food's ready!" Alex calls us back into the kitchen. We come up to the counter as Alex places some hamburgers and sausage on bread. Broadway and I stare at the sausage bread with curiosity.

"It's a hot dog," She says as she brings colorful bags and liquids. "These are chips," she holds the colorful bags "And these are sodas," she gestures to the colorful liquid. But Broadway and I are still stuck with the hot dog.

"Dog?" We ask in unison. I know humans eat cow, pork, and chicken, but dog?

"No it's not really a dog. It's just long like a dog," She explains. Broadway reluctantly grabs a hot dog and eats it. I quickly take a hot dog and a hamburger before he can devour all the food. Alex opens the bags of chips and drops them on a bowl.

We eat and joke around. We loose track of time and make our way to the tower when we notice how low the moon is. Almost full. The moon seems beautiful when it is full.

We reach the tower to greet Hudson, Bronx and Goliath.

"Where is Lexington?" Goliath asks to the three of us. We glance at each other.

"We thought he'd be back by now," Broadway says with worriedness.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone," Alex mumbles. She starts to pace when dawn wis close. Only a few minutes left.

"Almost dawn, and he's still not back," Goliath says with both angryness and worriedness in his voice.

"He always cuts it too close," Hudson says, trying to reassure as but it doesn't help.

"There you are!" Broadway exclaims as Lexington comes gliding in. Alex stops pacing and goes to make sure he is alright.

"I'm alright, Alex. Nothing happened to me," Lexington says. Alex sighs a relief.

"Where were you?" Goliath asks him with slight anger for being late.

"I made us some new allies," Lexington explains with light in his eyes.

"You don't mean The Pack," I asks. That would be awesome. Fighting alongside warriors.

"I sure do," He responds without hesitation. "They're just like us. They defend the innocent. And they do it on television."

"You let them see you?" Both Goliath and Alex ask with disbelief.

"Yes, I did," He begins with caution. "And why not? You made friends with Elisa," He has a point there.

"That was different," Goliath defends himself though it still not a good shield.

"Lexington, they are actors. It's their job to act like heroes," Alex says.

"No, they are real heroes," Lex tries to defend The Pack.

"No they're not," Alex stands to her point.

"Yes they are. They're a better hero then you'll ever be," Lexington glares at her. I look to see Alex's reaction.

"I can be my own hero, unlike you," Alex glares back at him.

"This argument will have to wait for nightfall," Hudson says as he points to the sunrise.

"This isn't over," Goliath and Lexington face each other as they are turned to stone.

* * *

**At Nightfall**

"You bet it isn't," Lexington starts the argument from last night. "Why is Elisa different?"

"Elisa is a real. They are fake," Alex continues her part of the argument.

"They are real. They defend the realm just like Elisa," Lex says to Goliath and Alex.

"He may be right, you two," Hudson stands up for Lex and The Pack. "I've seen them on picture box. They are constantly attack by these evil ninjas."

"Maybe they could use our help," Broadway suggests.

"The only help they'll need is to figure out how much money they are getting," Alex retorts. I place my claw on her shoulder to calm her down but she shakes it off.

"Look it's not like a revealed all our secrets to them," Lexington ignores Alex's comment. "I'm not stupid. They don't know we turn to stone during the day. They don't even know where we live. Look will you please meet them before you judge them?" Lexington tries to win over Goliath.

"I think if anyone would understand us, they would," I take Lex's side on this one.

"We can't hide from the world up here. There are kindred spirits for us out there but we got to look for them and we got to give them a chance. Or else, we'll always be alone," With that, Lex has won over Goliath.

"Goliath, please tell me this is a joke," Alex still isn't over her part of the argument. "You seriously can't go."

"Do you want to be alone in this world?" Lex raises his voice at her.

"It seems I'm always alone," She says with pain. A painful look seems to lurk in her eye as if remembering a memory.

"Take me to meet them," Goliath says after a few minutes. "If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you," Goliath and Lexington glide to The Pack Studio.

"Then you'll have to count me out," Alex glides off the tower.

"Alex, wait!" I run over to the ledge and glide to follow her. I try to catch up to her but she intertwines with the buildings making me loose her. I hear flapping behind me. I hope it is Alex but I turn only to see Broadway.

"C'mon let's look for her," With that we go to search for Alex.

* * *

**Alex POV**

I know Brooklyn is following me so I try to lose him. Eventually I do and just in time. I land behind an alley when my head starts to feel light.

My body glows dark grey. I can feel my wings and tail shrunk away. I feel a little shorter. My four clawed fingers turn into five hand fingers. My clothes fit me perfectly even in my human form. My hair is the same color as are my eyes.

Every full moon I would always turn into a human for a few days. I am lucky to get out of the castle before then. I don't want them to know about my secret yet. They'll eventually find out but not now. The only ones who knew my secret are Demona, Xanatos and the know-it-all Owen.

I walk out the alley and am glad to see a shoe shop. Some shoes are out in display. Cunningly I took a pair of black dark purple converse my size and place them on my feet. I look to see where I am. I'm close to The Pack Studio.

I'm mad at the stone head gargoyle clan. Why couldn't they see that this was all fake? I should have told them to be cautious with the television. Now they're going to get killed for my foolish mistake.

I turn a corner and see the studio. I hear a muffled explosion and run over to be able to see inside. The only window I find is way high up. I see stairs leading to the roof and climb them without a second thought. I find a window and look inside. Everything is pitch black.

Suddenly a motor like engine crashes open from a dome like hole. Goliath and Lexington get out of the dome. I get out of the window so they won't notice me. Seconds later, Goliath and Lexington emerge from the window and glide away.

I look over the roof to see The Pack out and ready to begin the hunt. I follow them, hoping they would lead me to Goliath and Lexington.

Being in this human form is weak. It doesn't have the strength as a gargoyle nor the speed. With no speed, I'm not able to follow The Pack and loose them. Just my damn luck. I wander the street trying to find them but knowing gargoyles, they'd stay on the rooftops. I almost give up when a hear explosion coming behind me. Of course, follow the destroyed buildings.

I walk past a family of four. The kids keep on pestering their parents.

"But mom, we got to help The Pack," The girl whines.

"Yeah, we got to help them with those monsters," The boy agrees with his sister. Instinctively I run over to where I think they came from. Sure enough, I see rubble on the ground and destroyed fire escape stairs.

Great. They are on the rooftop again. I run around the block trying to get sight of them when I hear a crash inside a photo shoot studio. I take a peek inside and see a man taking pictures of Goliath, Wolf and Fox holding a woman hostage. This gives me an idea.

I look for a telephone booth and see one down the street. I dial the police and tell them about a 'terrorist' attack here. Knowing policemen, they will take their sweet time coming here. Just enough time so I can get the proof and for Goliath and Lexington to get away.

I sneakily get inside the photo studio and catch the man before he can get away. I grab a piece of metal pipe and hit him hard on the head not too hard though. I take his unconscious body into a closet and take his camera.

The pictures he took all have Goliath in them. I zoom in making sure Goliath is out of the picture and only shows Fox, Wolf and the woman. Then I hear police sirens coming this way. I act quickly, get out of the photo studio and leave the camera on the sidewalk for the police to notice it.

I see Goliath and Lexington glide away safely.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I feel like a fool letting The Pack talking me into luring you there," Lexington says with regret.

"Because of who we are, we have to be cautious about trusting strangers," Goliath says, glad Lexington is alright from harm.

"I was so totally wrong! I should have listened to Alex," Lexington sighs and buries his face in his claws.

"No, Lexington, you were right," Goliath states. "We can't hide from the world; we must live in it. We must search for allies; kindred spirits. And we must take chances like we did tonight. To do otherwise is to be forever alone," He tries to make Lexington feel better. "But we must also look towards Alex's advice from this world."

"It's nice to know there are still some heroes left," Lexington says with a smile. For sure he is going to apologize to Alex over his childish behavior. She is just looking out for him in this new world and he ignores her.

Brooklyn and Broadway come back to the tower, hoping Alex has returned and to share the news about The Pack.

"We just watched the news," Broadway says with excitement.

"The Pack's been arrested. They have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage," Brooklyn informs them. Really only Wolf and Fox were arrested. The other three members hid.

"I thought they were the good guys," Hudson comes with Bronx from the television room, recently watching the news. "Maybe we shouldn't believe everything we see on television."

"Guess I owe Alex an apology," Lexington says.

"We all owe Alex an apology," Goliath places a claw on Lexington's shoulder. "Where is she, by the way?" He asks to the others.

"She ran off when you guys left," Broadway tells them.

"I hope she's alright," Lexington says, worried. "I bet she's angry with me."

"Don't worry. She doesn't look like the type to hold a grudge," Brooklyn reassures his brother as they takes their places on the tower before the sun rose.

Down below, at the entrance of the Eyrie Building, Alex is looking up. She smiles, glad that they are alright.

* * *

**Wow, this is the shortest chapter I've written for Gargoyles. Oh well. Lots of thanks to the people who Favorited and followed:** **NightCrow1917, Mad-Dog-07, LifeIsAVerb, SoraLover987142, and brittneyangel.  
**


	5. Day in and day out

**OK so this isn't really a chapter it's just really the day from previous chapter. So if you don't want to read don't but is suggest you do. Thankz to Stephanie Phelps for making me update this. Thnx to those who Favorited and review, really i lost track on who Favorited and followed. oh and I'm not good with lovey-dovey so that might suck. give me some suggestion and i might accept them if i think they're good for the story.**

* * *

**Alex POV**

I wait outside the Eyrie Building in the sun's rays. The thing I hate about day time is that there is sun. The sun irritates me. It makes my skin itch. I wait until I see Owen come out of the building. He sees me and gestures me to follow him. He heads to the limousine and enters along with me.

"Hello, Miss Alex. It seems the moon is shining brightly today," Owen says once we are inside. I look out the window and see faintly the moon.

"Oh yes. The moon is beautiful in this time of month," I say with annoyance. I hate it when I turn human. It makes me feel weak. "Off to visit Xanatos?" I ask.

"Yes," He responds. "He wants me to report to him of the business companies' plans," I smirk.

"That or that The Pack lost against the gargoyles?" He raises an eyebrow, surprised that I know. He nods his head. He almost lets me know everything from his work. He is Xanatos' assistant while I was Demona's right hand. Speaking of which...

"Have you heard anything of Demona?" I ask with hope that she is still alive.

"No, we lost all communication with her. We even checked out where she used to sleep during the day. Nothing," Owen says in a dull reporter voice. I sigh. She isn't dead, is she? The rest of the way to jail is silent. Owen keeps answering phone calls from companies while I look out the window.

We reach the jail way outside the city. As we make our way in to see Xanatos, a guard stops us.

"Sorry, no minors allowed," I am about to knock the man down when Owen takes some money out. He gives it to the guard. The guard can't believe the amount of money and neither can i for that matter. He takes it without another word and lets us pass to see Xanatos. I scoff. Stupid human.

"Ah Alex. Nice to see you again," Xanatos greets me when I enter behind Owen. He smiles that annoying smile of his.

"Hello Xanatos," I greet back.

"Owen, update," Xanatos orders right away. Owen begins to explain the business growth and the alliances other companies want to make. I lean against the wall, not really paying attention to the business only when The Pack and the gargoyles are mentioned.

"Everything was done as you stipulated, sir. The cable TV was adjusted so that the only program the gargoyles could see was The Packs. The Pack received the mysterious envelope of photographs and reacted just as you predicted. A pity nothing else happened according to plan," Owe informs Xanatos. So these jackasses were the ones who almost got the gargoyles killed. Why?

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Owen. Though they didn't know it was me, I created The Pack to be far than a TV show. I had to see how good they were. And having underestimated Goliath once before, I needed to see what he was capable of. All in all, I say the test was all informative," Xanatos leans in the table and rests his chin on his knuckles.

These jerks are playing with the gargoyles. I can't do anything to Xanatos. One, I am in jail visiting him with a lot of guards around and two, I'm in human form. I huff in annoyance.

"And how have you been, Alex?" Xanatos looks in my direction.

"As you can see, not comfortable," I gesture to the human form.

"Have the gargoyles seen you yet, like this?" Xanatos asks. Damn Xanatos, wanting to know everything.

"No. And I don't plan to let them see me like this. Or even know about me past," I cross my arms in front of me. They don't need to know that.

"And what will you tell them when you've been gone for a few days?" I haven't thought of it that much. It depends on how many days and nights I'm going to be human. I shrug my shoulders.

"We still have a deal, right?" I ask Xanatos.

"The deal?" Xanatos says, provoking my anger. "Yes, of course. You help me get on the gargoyles' good side, giving you a home, and I help you search for the company's scientist, giving me an advantage to be the top company," I nod. "But I want to add to that deal," I look at him, serious. What else does he want? He can get everything he could ever want with his damn money!

"What is it?"

"You don't tell the gargoyles anything about my plans," He says in an authority, business voice. I reluctantly nod.

"Alright, but I will keep the gargoyles away from any harm," I warn Xanatos. "But I want to add something as well," Xanatos leans in, curios. "You give me every little information you get on the scientists. No secrets," Xanatos nods, sealing the deal.

Owen and I leave when Owen and Xanatos finish talking about companies. The ride to the castle is silent but I don't feel like talking. Owen is busy making phone calls to companies and probably lawyers to get Xanantos out quickly. It takes more than two hours to get back to the castle. There was a lot of traffic and a lot of annoying drivers.

When we do make it back home, Owen and I go our separate ways. He goes to his office to do his job and Xanatos', while I go to check on the gargoyles. Everyone is in place. I inspect Goliath and Lexington carefully, making sure they aren't hurt. I feel bad for crushing Lex's dream heroes. I just hope Lex will forgive me.

I notice that the pedestal below Goliath is empty. Guess that means I'm still part of the clan. Or they are waiting for a second in command to be chosen from them.

The question is when I will turn back to a gargoyle. I hope it is soon. The last time I was turned to human on a full moon, it lasted for a week. The last time I turned human, Demona was there. Though she hates humans, she accepted me. Probably because I have an issue with the humans too. She was surprised at first when I turned human but she got used to it over time. I hope the gargoyles get used to it as well...if I ever tell them...

Having nothing to do, I go inside the castle to get rid of my boredom. Owen will probably fix the TV in a few days, so that is out of the question; and it is more like Hudson's territory. Kitchen: Broadway's place. Library: Goliath's. Computer: Lexington's. Everyone has a place except Brooklyn and I. This is going to be a long day.

I walk aimlessly around until I find a nice little room somewhere deep below in the castle. It is a room with a couch and a stereo with some music disks. I grab one of the disks and am glad that it is a Three Days Grace music disk. I put the disk on the stereo and turn the volume up but not loud so others could here.

I lay on the couch listening to the lyrics and thinking about life. Lives seems more like the correct word; human life and gargoyle life.

Sometimes I do miss my family but there's nothing I can do about it. I wonder how they are doing; mom, dad, and my annoying brothers. It is a good family. My parents have work and money, children and a roof over their heads. My older brother is out of college and is working. My little brother, though he is still in elementary, is a hard worker and sometimes goes to work with my dad or my brother. I regret not spending enough time with them.

But what I lost I somehow gained back. The gargoyles are like family. Hudson is wise and calm, sort of like the grandfather. Goliath is brave and worries about the clan, his family; like any other father. Broadway may be a glutton but he is caring. Lex has his way with the technology which makes him into a geek. A lovable, gargoyle geek. Bronx is the family dog.

Brooklyn. I like Brooklyn more than Broadway and Lexington. Something about him attracts me. He is sweet and is reckless but he manages to pull it off. He and I are alike. His is the middle of the rookery trio like I am with my brothers. He seems like a loner type and a risk-taker type too. I like to be alone and can be a troublemaker. Brooklyn just has an aura that I'm attracted to.

Once the Three Days Grace disk ends, I put on Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Nickelback and Linkin Park. I'm lost in the music that I didn't notice that nightfall has come. Quickly I get out of the room and hide behind a ledge as the gargoyles roar to life. Goliath comes down from his pedestal and lands next to the others. They seem to talk for a while until they all head inside.

I glance up at the moon and glare. When the hell am I going to change back? I don't notice that Bronx left Hudson and was following my scent, so when I turn around from my crouching position, I am face to face with the demon dog. My body freezes in stance.

Bronx jumps on top of me and starts to lick my face. "Stop, boy. That tickles," I laugh as I try to push him off me. He gets off but then he starts to bark.

"Bronx. Where are you, boy?" I hear Brooklyn call for Bronx. Bronx kept barking, calling the trio's attention. I panic. I get up and tried to hide until I am back in my gargoyle form. Bronx follows me and keeps on barking, leading the guys to where I am.

"Come here, Bronx," Lexington calls for Bronx. Bronx obediently goes to them while I try to hide myself. I hear Bronx bark more. "Where you going, boy?" The guys are getting closer. I try to run another way but my head feels light at the moment.

My wings rip out of my shoulders as my tail grows from my tailbone. My skin turns pale grey. I stand on my full gargoyle height as I stand on the tips of my toes.

Bronx lets the trio my way and not a second to early. My glow light fades away as the guys find me. Bronx runs away inside the castle leaving me outside with the guys. We stare each other for a long time until Bronx comes back with Goliath and Hudson. No one speaks until I break the silence.

"I'm sorry that I left without telling any of you," I hang my head in shame. "I'm sorry Lexington of what I said to you last night," No one says anything. I wait for Goliath to speak and cast me out of the clan but what he says surprises me.

"We also want to apologize to your for our actions," Goliath says. I look at them bewildered.

"We should have listened to you about The Pack," Brooklyn says, rubbing the back of his head.

"We should be careful of what we see on the television," Hudson keeps explaining further. Broadway nudges Lexington's shoulder.

"And I'm sorry of what I said to you last night," Lexington scratches the back of his head. "You were looking out for me and I ignored you. Sorry," I smile at him and place my claw on his shoulder. He smiles back and hugs me. I'm startled. "You're my hero," I hug him back.

We break and I direct my attention to Goliath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I'm sorry that I caused trouble for you," I apologize again.

"Do not worry," Goliath places his claw on my shoulder. "But next time, please tell us where you are going or take someone with you," We smile at each other. Later everyone goes to their respective places. Goliath heads to the library, Hudson goes back to his television with Bronx, Broadway goes to the kitchen to get something to eat and Lexington goes to his laptop in the dinning room. That just leaves Brooklyn and I alone.

* * *

**Brooklyn POV**

I'm so glad Alex has returned. Now I understand why she is so worried about us. Everyone goes away to entertain themselves for the night but Alex and I have nowhere to go.

I can't hold myself back anymore and stand my full length, I'm a little taller than her on my full height, and hug her. She is surprised because she is tense for a moment. I am about to let go of her when she hugs me back. She places her head in the crook of my neck and leans into the embrace. I wrap my wings around her and hug her tightly. I wish this moment will never end.

"I'm glad you're back, Alex," I turn to look at her. She looks up at me and gives me an apologizing smile.

"Sorry. So what do you want to do?" She asks as she lets go and we make our way into the castle.

"I don't know. I don't feel like flying over the city tonight," I says as I flex my wings and cloak them around my shoulders. Alex does the same. "Do you have anything on mind?"

"I found a room in the castle but it doesn't really have anything in it," Alex says.

"Then let's go. We have nowhere else to go," I say as I grab her claw and she leads us to the room. It is deep below in the castle. Funny, a thousand years ago, I don't remember a room being down here. Only dungeons.

Alex opens the door to the room. It is a medium sized room with only a long couch and a table with a stereo. Nothing really in here. I walk over to the stereo and look at the disks. Each one has photographs of human males and some with females and with a tittle.

"Do you have any music interest?" Alex comes to stand next to me. She looks through all the disks.

"I don't really care. You put whatever you want," I say. Alex looks threw the disks once more until she holds one out. She places the disk in the stereo and music starts playing. It sounds good. I'm really starting to like this kind of music that I keep turning the volume up.

Alex goes to sit on the couch. "Like it?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah. What music is this?" I walk over to the couch and sit next to her. She shows me the disk.

"It's rock music. This band is called Breaking Benjamin and the song is Into the Nothing." She says as she flips the disk around. On the back are names and I find the song 'Into the Nothing' in the list. So the other names are names of the songs. Humans surprise me every day.

"Rock music. Sounds cool," I hand her back the disk. More songs play on the stereo. When the disk ends, Alex plays another band, Linkin Park. Then Three Days Grace, Nickelback, Skillet and other rocks bands. I like almost every song.

We stay in the room listening to the bands and other genres but rock stuck with me as me favorite.

"You like rock?" I try to start a conversation.

"I love it," She smiles. "There is other music I like but rock is my favorite one. I can make a connection to rock about my life than other genres."

I smile at her. She really is beautiful, even more when she smiles. Her bang covers her left eye. I swiftly take my claw and move her hair to the side to be held by the ear. She looks at me surprised with those purple eyes. Those eyes show life and energy, but behind all that there is trouble.

We stay looking into each other's eyes for I don't know how long until dawn comes and sleep takes over.


	6. Truth and Trust

**Dang, people chill. Sorry I posted the wrong chapter. I was in school and I was using an ipad so chill. THIS is the correct chapter. Sorry for the mistake but chill. **

* * *

**Alex POV **

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" I ask the guys as we glide over the city.

"I don't know," Broadway says with a bored expression. "There's nothing interesting."

We land behind an alley to rest our wings and to think of ideas of what we can do tonight. Light shines in windows up the alley so we are careful of the humans who might be there. But being the troublemaker I am, I walk up to the window to see what they were doing. It would be funny to scare the hell out of the humans; maybe this would be interesting.

I walked up closer making sure the humans wouldn't detect me but when I look inside the window, I am surprised that no one is there.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Brooklyn whispers. I motion him to look inside along with Lexington and Broadway. They just stare inside, trying to figure out what I am meaning. I slip from them and head in front of the abandoned garage and enter. "Alex," Brooklyn says with slight worry of a human popping out.

I explore the garage more and see machine parts scattered all over the place. I gesture for the guys to come in when I make sure no human is around. "Must be abandoned," I state as the trio inspect the garage.

"What's all this for?" Lexington asks as he picks up metal pieces.

"I think this used to be a mechanic shop," I say. Everywhere are motors and tools. Outside are broken cars and motorcycles. Lexington brings his claw under his chin, thinking.

"You know," He starts. We all look in his direction. "With the right parts, I might be able to build a motorcycle."

"Why would you want a motorcycle?" Broadway asks with a shrug of shoulders. "We got wings."

"Hey, motorcycles are cool," I cheer, supporting Lex with his idea. "You got my help."

"And mine," Brooklyn comes up behind me. "We can use the motorcycle just for fun," Lex, Brooklyn and I nod our heads. We look over at Broadway, expecting him to go along with us.

"Alright, I'm in, but I still think a motorcycle is useless to us," Broadway puts his claws up in surrender. May be useless to you, but not to me when I'm in my human form.

* * *

**A week later...**

"Isn't finished yet? We've been down here for week." Broadway hurries up Lexington and I to finish the final touches on the motorcycle. Now he is liking the idea of building a motorcycle.

"C'mon, you've ridden one of these before," Brooklyn even hurry us up. Lexington puts away all the tools while I lift the laid down motorcycle to stand up. Lexington walks back to the motorcycle and glares at his brothers.

"You rode a horse once. Could you build one from spare parts?" Lexington retorts. It wasn't easy building this thing. Getting all the parts and making adjustment. Lexington and I were the ones who really worked on this thing.

Brooklyn shrugs the comment off and walks to the table. I help Lexington put the gas in the motorcycle while he squeaky cleans the motorcycle with a piece of cloth.

"Why bother with a helmet? Your head is already hard enough," I hear Broadway joke. I turn around to see Brooklyn wearing a helmet and wrapping his wings over his body. Broadway comes up to him and helps him put on his leather jacket.

"Hey, it's all part of the look," Brooklyn says, showing off his style. The jacket covers his red skin and his wings look like his leather pants. The helmet helps make his horns look like it was part of the helmet.

"There, it's ready," Lexington makes way for Brooklyn to get on the bike.

"Hey, you're not going without me," I exclaim as I get on behind Brooklyn and wrap my wings over my body.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Brooklyn looks back at me and smiles. He takes out his shades from the jacket pocket and places them on. He starts the motor and seconds later, smoke and dust rise in the air as Brooklyn rode us off into the night.

"Brooklyn, we got to go back to give our rookery brothers a ride too," I says with the wind blowing my hair on my face. We are heading away from the garage.

"C'mon let's just go for a quick ride around the city," Brooklyn says as he rides faster. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About..." I start.

"Yeah..." He knows what I am going to say. When he hugged me and when we were in the room in the castle and he moved my hair away, I felt something. I didn't know that when I stayed with the clan that I was starting to like Brooklyn. He was sweet and lonely and if I looked at him closely, he looked like he wanted someone. And I sound so damn cheesy.

We stay silent for a while. We know what we want to say to each other but we can't. I finaly brake the silence. "C'mon let's go back to your brothers."

Brooklyn snickers. "Not just yet," He speeds the motorcycle's speed and heads towards the down part of the city. I hold on tightly to his waist. "Ah, this is great! You guys made this bike fantastic!" He literally shouts into the air.

"Hey, slow down," I warn him. Up ahead is a police car in front of a doughnut shop. Brooklyn ignores my warning and flies past the police car. I look back and see the lights flashing and siren ringing.

"Uh Brooklyn," I try to warn him. "We got trouble," He looks in the rear mirror and notices the police.

"Uh oh, not good. Not good at all," He shakes his head.

"You think?" I retort. He ignores me once again and enters an alley. I feel the light shine behind us. "Brooklyn," I am getting worried that they might catch us. We are nearing the end with no way out since there is this freaking gigantic fence.

"Hold on," Brooklyn speeds the bike even more and rides on a ramp. We are in the air and at the same time spread our wings to soften our landing. I hoped they didn't see that. We land and skid to a halt.

"Whew," Brooklyn relieves when we hear the police go away. I hit him behind the head. "Ow," He rubs his head confused.

"Don't do anything like that again," I glare at him.

"Sorry," He shrugs. I huff at him.

* * *

**Brooklyn POV**

I stifle a laugh when she huffs at my apology. She is cute when she huffs.

"What's so funny?" She asks, still angry at me.

"Nothing," I shake her off. I wrap my wings around my body as did Alex. Her wrapped wings make it look like she is wearing a black dress. Nice cover up.

"Let's go back. It's getting late," Alex tries once more to convince to go back to the garage. I am about to say no when I hear more motors coming our way. I look, and sure enough a whole gang of motorcycle dudes come riding.

"Yes, kindred spirits," I say and ride us towards them. Alex tries to stop me but I keep ignoring her. She should lighten up a bit.

I drive behind all the motorcyclists. One of them notices us and stops all the others. "Hey, righteous hawk, man," One of them says. He gets off his bike and walks over to us, along with his other buddies. I turn off the motor and get off for him to take a better look at it. Alex stays on, though, crossing her arms.

"That some cherry gig, bro," The leader of the gang comments to me.

"Glad you like it," I say. I see one of them walk up to Alex and say something to her. I can't hear what it was he said but Alex glares at the man.

"Where'd ya get it?" Another one of them asks me.

"My friends and I made it," I say. They seem impressed. These guys might be alright.

"Hey, cool," The leader said. I take off my helmet but that is a wrong move. "Wha-? It's a freaky monster! Get it!" The leader orders and every one of them pile up on me or on Alex.

"Get away from him!" I hear Alex growl. I growl too and throw the men away from me. My jacket is all ripped up from their punches and scratches.

"You wanna fight?! You got it!" My eyes glow white from the anger and I rip what is left of the jacket off me as I spread my wings. Alex growls too and her eyes glow...purple? What? I don't have time to ask her as a fat man comes at me with a wrench. I throw him into one of the bikes.

Alex throws some men that come near her. "You still want to have some fun?" She growls to the one who talked to her earlier. His face is full of fear and he backsaway. I growl even more and throw him towards the others.

"Get them!" The leader orders once more and all the men pile up on Alex and me. With our strength combined, we throw the men off us.

"Enough!" I growl and stand in front of Alex.

The leader stands in front of us and takes out a gun. "Let's see if you're bullet proof, ya freaks." The men that are nearby us run away. The leader is about to shoot until something takes him off aim. He still manages to shoot us but Alex pushes us out of the way. The bullet flies right at my motorbike and explodes.

"My bike!" I growl in frustration. Now they were really going to get it. Alex and I stand back to back and the mysterious creature lands, giving its back to us and facing a human.

The one I face holds a chain and swings it at me. It wraps around my arm and I pull on it, pulling the man down. Alex faces another human. The human comes running at her but she swings her tail and grabs his feet. He falls on the ground, unconscious, and Alex swings him to their bikes. The third party guest simply throws the human at the wall and knocks him unconscious.

The leader takes another chance and shoot us. Alex, dodging the bullets, is ready to make her way towards the man but the mysterious creature grabs my arm and Alex's and runs to an alley. It starts to climb the walls with Alex and I in tow. We jump in the air and glide a good distance away from the scene.

The creature flies farther ahead of us and lands on a rooftop. We land as well. Alex makes her way to the creature but it hides itself behind the chimney wall. "Wait! Come back." Alex tries to talk to the creature. but the creature keeps backing off, at least I think it's a creature.

"Broadway? Lexington?" I ask. They are probably trying to play a joke on us since we didn't go back to give them a chance to ride the motorcycle.

"None of the above," It says. The voice sounds familiar. It walks out of the shadows and reveals to be none other than Demona.

"Demona?!" Alex and I gasp in surprise. I thought she was dead! I take steps back and grab Alex's claw to get away from her but Alex stays put as if hypnotized.

"Don't be afraid. I just want to talk to both of you," Demona walks towards us. I pull Alex with me and try to get away.

"Yeah, last time we met, you wanted to blow us with a bazooka," I try to say it with strength but it didn't come out as well as I hoped. We near the railing, and I'm ready to take off.

"That was then," Demona tries to talk me into staying.

"And this is goodbye," I quickly flip over and jump on the railing, ready to glide away.

"Wait," Alex stops me. I look at her, surprised. "Let's just hear what she has to say," Alex says. She is giving Demona a chance?

"And get killed? I don't think so," I say as I glare at Demona. "Let's get out of here," I pull Alex close to me, trying to get her on the railing so we can go. Demona is dangerous.

"We are just going to listen, nothing more," Alex tries to talk me into staying. One look at her face and I sigh in defeat.

"What do you want?" I ask with a glare.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have shot at either of you. I was crazy with rage and fear. If you only knew of what I've gone through for hundreds of years dealing with the humans," Demona looks at us with sadness.

"Hundreds of years? I thought you were under the sleep spell like we were," She couldn't have survived all those years.

"It's a lone story. Centuries long," Demona says with pain. "I'd like to tell you about it, if you'd let me," She looks at me with kind eyes. Kind eyes that betrayed us twice.

"I don't trust you, Demona," I shake my head at her. How could I trust her after what she did to us?

"But I do," I look at Alex. "She saved our lives. Didn't it feel good fighting alongside teammates?"

"She'd right Brooklyn," Demona walks closer to us.

"Stay back," I spread my wings to show her I would leave if she gets any closer. She gets the message since she stops walking.

"I just saved both of your lives right now. Doesn't that at least entitle me to a moment of your time?" Demona asks to me mostly since I am the one that needs more convincing.

I look at Alex one more time. She seems to trust her and Demona did seem like she has changed. "Alright, I'm listening," I lower my wings but stay put on the railing, ready to take off if something seems suspicious.

"I want to help you. Help all the gargoyles," Demona states her reason again. "Those humans that you just met, what did you do to provoke them?"

"We didn't do anything," I growl once again, anger rising. "They just attacked us."

"Exactly," I feel a claw on my shoulder. I tense at Demona's touch. "That's what humans are like," I calm down a bit. Humans do act savage to anything.

"But Goliath says they'll get used to us-" I start but Demona cuts me off.

"They were used to us a thousand years ago. Did that stop them from betraying and destroying our kind?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know the depths to what humanity can sink in, my young friend," Demona jumps and stands on the railing on my side. "But I do. Over the centuries I have seen horrors that would blast your soul. Why do you think Alex's eyes glow purple instead of red?"

"How did you know?" I ask. Her eyes only glowed once.

"Demona!" Alex jumps and stands on my other side on the railing.

"Or how come you never see her in a full moon." Demona continues. Come to think of it, these past few months, I've never seen Alex when the moon is completely full.

"Demona, that's enough," Alex says.

"You two know each other? Before we awakened?" I ask in confusion. That couldn't be possible.

"Yes. I have seen what the humans did to Alex," Demona says.

I look at Alex, inspecting her. She looks fine to me; except for the purple glowing eyes. "What did they do to you?"

"You don't have to know. Not yet," She mutters and has a face mixed with pain and anger.

"But Alex-"

"She is not the only one who has suffered," Demona interrupts me again and spreads her wings. "I can show what mankind is really like," She holds out a claw for me to take. I reluctantly takes her hand and the three of us glide off through the city.

We land on a rooftop a few blocks away. Down below, a woman screams as a thief took her bag and ran. I am about to stop the man but Demona stops me first.

"What would you do? Capture him for human justice? He'd be out of jail and back on the streets in a day," Demona says in a cold tone. I don't know the human laws well, so I look at Alex.

"It's true," Is all she says. We glide a few blocks more and stop in front of a window in the side of a house.

"His grades stink; his friends are hoodlums!" an old man argues with a woman inside.

"What do you care?! You're never at home, anyway!" The woman grabs a vase and throws it at the man. The man ducks just in time and the vase brakes at the impact at the door. I hear a door slam shut in the front. Curious, I walk up and see a teenage boy run away from home. Alex is about to run to the boy, probably to stop him, but Demona stops her.

"Don't," Demona says with glowing eyes. "He'd try to hurt you the moment he sees you," That is true. Every human that sees us would try to kill us. "They can't share their own homes without fighting. Do you really think they'll share this world with us?" She asks with glowing red eyes.

"No," I sigh at the realization that is starting to sink in.

Demona climbs the wall, us following, and glide to another part of the city. We land on a ledge above a murder scene. They have just finished taking all the evidence and take the body.

"They hold each other lives completely without worth. Do you really think they'll accept us with open arms?" She gestures to the scene below. Sirens could be heard in every direction.

"No," I sigh once again, disgusted by the humans.

"And this is not the worst of it. We must make Goliath see the truth. Humanity will never accept nor trust us," She places a claw on our shoulders.

"But not all humans are like that. Elisa is our friend," I say, trying to convince her and Alex, but I think mostly to me.

"Perhaps she is an exception to this world but can she keep you safe from the whole world?" She gestures to the day-light city. "Only we can protect each other. We must be united and strong. And willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us," She holds out a fist and her eyes glow red. "Goliath thinks we can hide in their mists like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible," I ponder over her words.

"Remember what happened to Goliath and Lexington? They were hunted down like animals because Lexington trusted The Pack," She says.

"How do you know that?" I ask. She ignores me and gestures below.

"If you don't believe me, then show yourself to them." She points below. I stay put; fully convinced. "Very wise, my young friend. They would shoot you down like a dog."

I wince at the thought of it happening to anyone of us. "Let's say you're right. What can we do? Goliath still believes humanity will accept us, eventually."

"Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all," Demona says.

"The book," Alex speaks after the whole time being silent. I look at her, confused. She look at Demona to see if what she means is correct.

"Yes. The Grimorum Arcanorum. You have to bring it to me," She places her claws once again on our shoulders. "There is a spell of truth in its pages. With it, I can open Goliath's eyes. Once he understands, the others would follow."

I look down below. The police and ambulance start to leave. "We'll think about," I say as I grab Alex's claw.

"If you two do want to help me, meet me at the Cloisters. Alex knows where it is," Demona informes us.

We just nod our heads, sorrowfully, and glide towards the castle. We stay silent the whole way but I know we are thinking about the same thing. The castle comes into view and we land on top of the tower; everyone is ready to sleep.

"How was your joyride?" Goliath asks us. Broadway and Lex must have told him.

"Um, illuminating," I report dully and walk over to my brothers. Goliath look at Alex, looking for a better explanation.

"We're just tired," She reassures him. Goliath accepts the answer and drops the subject.

Elisa comes up at this moment. "Goliath!" We all look in her direction. It is almost sunrise. "I'm glad I caught you before dawn."

"Yes, Elisa is something wrong?" Goliath asks her.

"There will be. Xanatos' sentence is almost up. He'll be out of jail in a month," Elisa says in a worried tone.

"Yes, you've said so before. Why does this concern you?" Goliath asks, angry of what Elisa is going for.

"It concerns you," She points at Golith, as if accusing him. "You all will have to find a new place to live. A new home Goliath," She speaks the words that would anger Goliath. "But don't worry. I think I found the perfect place."

"There is no need for that. Xanatos has been beaten. The castle is ours now," Goliath states.

"How do we know that?" Alex dares to ask Goliath. "He will try to reclaim what was once his."

* * *

**Alex POV**

_Xanatos can do whatever he wants with us. We are trapped here. _I want to say to Goliath but he has a rock head.

"We will deal with that once and if it happens," Goliath walks and stands in front of me, thinking he could intimidate me. "We are not leaving our home," He declares.

"But Goliath-" I try to make my point that Xanatos is hard to put down but the sun rises and we freeze.

* * *

_The whole facility is a wreck. Small fires have stayed on after the destruction. Everyone is dead. I try looking for the others but all I see are dead, burned, crisped bodies. The smell is unbearable and I feel like throwing up. _

_I keep walking, searching for any survivors, and swallow the lump in my throat that has formed from the horrible. I keep searching, opening lab doors, and hoping to see anybody alive. I open one lab door and inside is a small child inside a tube. The boy is half human and half gargoyle. His body is twisted in different angles and his head is even twisted. His eyes are bugged out and his mouth is shaped as if he were screaming. _

_At the sight of him, my body trembles and I hunch over and puke. My body feels so damn weak. I can't breathe. The image of the boy's twisted body and horrified face keeps repeating itself in my head. Tears leak out of my eyes but I hold them back. I can't be weak. Not now. I have to find-_

_A shadow covers my form and I turn around to face a gargoyle. She looks like she is in her late-twenties. I haven't seen her before._

_"You poor child," She says in a sweet loving voice. She moves towards me but I get up and step back and stand on a fighting stance. "Don't be afraid. I just want to talk."_

_"What do you want?" I asks in a harsh yet scared tone._

_"I want to help you," She says. "You have been through a lot with these humans," She holds out a claw for me to take. _

_I think for a moment about her offer. What else do I have to loose? Mentally, I am dead so taking the risk I take her pale-blue claw. _

_"What's your name?" She asks in a motherly tone._

_"Alex," I reluctantly reply. "Your's?"_

_"My name is Demona."_

* * *

Our stone skin cracks and roars fill the air. I stretch my sore limbs along with the others. Goliath leaves me, dropping the subject from last night. He and Hudson go inside the castle with Bronx, while Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn and I crouch on our pedestals.

"Let's get some breakfast," Broadway suggests, always thinking about his stomach.

"Are you two coming?" Lexington asks Brooklyn and I since we stayed on our pedestals.

"Maybe later," Brooklyn responds to Lex. Lexington and Broadway shrug and glide off to get their meal. Brooklyn and I star at each other wanting to ask the same question: Who goes for the book?

"Meet me down below in five minutes," I say. Brooklyn nods and in a split second, we go our separate ways. I glide and land near the castle entrance and look around to make sure no one is around. I quickly get in the dining hall and make my way towards the book.

I smirk at how easy the book could be stolen from Xanatos. I punch in a few numbers and the case opens. I quickly grab the book and head outside to where Brooklyn is waiting.

Without a word, we glide off to where Demona told us to meet her. We land inside the Cloisters but we don't see Demona anywhere.

"I knew you two would come," A voice says behind us. Demona steps out of the shadows and walks towards me.

"Here's the book," Brooklyn says, happy with the plan. I hold out the book for Demona to take. She snatches it out of my claws.

"Excellent," She holds the book close to her. "Now all I need is Goliath. But how to get him here," She ponders of ideas to bring Goliath until Brooklyn speaks up.

"I'll handle that," Brooklyn volunteers. "Anything to make Goliath see the truth."

"Very well then, but take your time. The spells require is complex, I'll need to study it," With that Brooklyn takes off and Demona begins to look for the spell.

"Alex, will you help me?" Demona waves me over and shows me the page where the truth spell is located. I look at it and have a little difficulty understanding it.

"What is it?"

"Can you read these words?" She points to the words. I try my best to read it but it is difficult. It is ancient language. It's freaking Latin!

"I'm sorry, that's the best I could," I say to Demona as I finish reading the complicated words, if they are words.

"Don't worry. You did well," She places a claw on my shoulder and continues to practice reciting the spell. After minutes of practicing she turns to me.

"I'm surprised you haven't told the gargoyles that you are actually human," She says with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't want to lose the only family I got left," I say. "They won't accept me."

"Gargoyles are not like humans, Alex," She places her claw on my shoulder again. "They will accept you. It might just take time," I nod but then a thought comes to my mind.

"Demona?" She looks at me. "Will my human family get hurt?" She looks like I have betrayed her. "You plan on destroying humanity but what about my family? They aren't evil. Not all humans are bad."

"I promise nothing will happen to them. All I want is a world for gargoyles to live freely in. Maybe your family can be a part of our world," She promises me. I smile thankfully at her.

"We should hide," Demona says suddenly. "They will come any minute now," I nod and we go to hide behind the pillars. Seconds later, Brooklyn and Goliath land.

"It's beautiful. I wished we had brought the others," Goliath says looking around the place, mesmerized.

"It's good you didn't," Demona reveals herself to Goliath. "Because we wanted you here alone," I step out with her and Brooklyn steps to be next to me.

Goliath stares at her in disbelief. "Demona. So you did survive."

"I always survive," Demona flip through the pages, trying to relocate the spell.

"The Grinorium," Goliath analyzes the scene. "Brooklyn, Alex, what is happening here?"

"Calm down, Goliath," I try to assure him.

"Just listen to Demona. She has something important to say to you," Brooklyn tries to calm Goliath down too.

"They're right, Goliath. Listen and obey," Demona says as she recited the spell. Green magic appears in her claw and she shoots it at Goliath. Goliath groans until he stands completely still. His eyes are open but they hold the color green and look lifeless and tired.

Demona closes the book, sealing the spell.

"Goliath?" I ask and make my way to him to see if he is alright. "What happened to him?"

"I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes," Brooklyn practically yells to Demona, demanding an explanation.

"It will. Watch," She faces Goliath. "Humans are our enemies."

"Human are our enemies," Goliath repeats the same words in a dull, lifeless voice.

"No. This was not the plan. None of this was part of the plan," I stare shock at Goliath's tired form.

"We wanted to free his mind not enslave it!" Brooklyn stares at Goliath.

"You wanted him to know the truth. Now the truth he will only know is what we tell him," Demona says, pleased with her plan.

"Are you insane?! You said this would help him," My eyes glow purple, angry with Demona for lying to me. "Give me that book!" I lung myself to her but she steps out of the way.

"Wait, Alex. You must trust me," Demona says in her sweet, calm voice. The voice that I once trusted

"I was a fool to trust you from the beginning!" I am about to punch Demona but she gets out of the way. Luckily, Brooklyn steps in her way, eyes glowing white.

"You're not going anywhere," He makes a move for the book.

"Goliath, restrain them," Demona orders. Goliath makes his way to me but I jump out of the way and grab Brooklyn to follow me.

We keep backing up from Goliath.

"Goliath stop! It's us! Alex and Brooklyn!" Brooklyn tries to get Goliath to snap out of it but I know we have to get the book.

I try to make my way around Goliath to get to Demona. I jump on the walls and almost make it pass Goliath when he grabs my tail and gives me a bear hug.

Brooklyn jumps and kicks Goliath's back, making him loose his grip on me. Brooklyn pulls me up and runs to a pair of doors. We knock the doors down and enter a church like place. We split and hide behind pillars.

Demona and Goliath come in a second later. "Wait. I won't hurt either of you," Demona tries using her sweet voice. "Don't you see? This is the only way. This is only temporary. He will obey who holds the spell. We can protect him from his naïveté until we've reached our goals," Demona keeps looking for any signs of us.

I make a move to Goliath. I tries to knock him out but he grabs my claw and gets a strong hold on me. "Goliath, snap out of it!" I try to reach to Goliath. I know it is a failure attempt but I hope for the best. Next thing I know, I hit a pillar when Goliath throws me.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Alex," Demona comes up to me. "You were such a good follower," She says the spell and point at me. I am pushed out of the way by Brooklyn and he gets hit by the spell. He groans in agony and roars in pain and covered his eyes. When he uncovers them, they are green and sleepy like Goliath's.

"Hmm, not really who I wanted but it will do," Demona looks at Brooklyn's tired form. "Get Alex," She orders and both Goliath and Brooklyn chase after me.

I jump out of their way. "Both of you stop!" I try to reason with their imprisoned minds. "Fight the spell!"

"It's no use, Alex. They are under my control," Demona grins. "I will tell them to stop, if you agree to be at my side again."

"And let you destroy my human family?!" I growl with new anger and my eyes glow. "Forget it!" I make another attempt to grab the book from her claws but Brooklyn intertwines in the middle and catches me. He holds me in a tight bear hug and holds me in front of Demona.

"Then you'll just become like these two," Demona gets the spell ready. Thinking quickly, I use my tail and swing the book out of Demona's claws. I hit Brooklyn in the stomach and he lets go of me. I try to grab the book but Goliath gets in my way. "Don't let her get away!" I hear Demona shout.

Goliath make a grab for me but I jump onto his back and jump over to where the book lays. I grab the book and sneakily take out the page which contained the spell.

"You fool!" Demona comes over to me. She grab the book and uses her other free claw to hold me in the air by my neck. "Do you think I'd let you ruin this after I've come so far!" She then throws me far away from her. "Brooklyn, Goliath, destroy her."

The two don't follow her orders. Demona holds the book in her claw, confused as to why they don't move and inch. "I have the book. You must obey me," Demona tries to order them again.

"You may have the book, but I have the spell," I hold out the spell page for her to see and give one of my smirks. Surprised, she flips through the book and gasps. "Brooklyn, Goliath, get her!" I order them. I don't want to use them but I know I am no match for Demona alone.

The two of them follow my orders obediently and make a grab for Demona. Demona throws the book and hits Goliath square on the back and throws Brooklyn to a pillar. That doesn't stop them from capturing Demona. Demona, though, gets a hold of a blanket-cloth and throws it on top of Brooklyn and Goliath. She then goes to grab the book she threw and glides out the window.

I manage the blanket-cloth off of Brooklyn and Goliath and make my pursuit at Demona. Brooklyn and Goliath follow me. Goliath, having much bigger wings, catches up to her and almost brings her down to the river. Demona uses the book and hits Goliath on the head. Goliath lets go of her and crash lands on the grass.

"Go check on him," I order to Brooklyn. Brooklyn goes to Goliath quietly, while I still chase Demona. Suddenly Demona drops the book. I have no idea what she is planning but I'm not letting her get away with this.

"No!" I stop chasing her and go to grab the book before it falls in the river. Luckily I make it just in time but Demona glides away from range and view, disappearing into the night. I glide back to Goliath and Brooklyn. I hear Demona screech into the air. I sigh

"C'mon, you two," I say and they follow me back into the Cloisters. I try searching for the counter spell but I can't find it. "Where is it?" I flip through the pages three more times until I give up. "Now what am I going to do?" I lean against the wall. Brooklyn and Goliath just stare off into space, not answering my question.

"I'm so sorry, you two. I should have never trusted Demona back then," I sigh. "I should have listened to you Brooklyn," I look at Brooklyn. He stays still next to me. "I'm sorry," I say once more and hold Brooklyn's face in my claw. The sun rose and we freeze.

**I'll be editing the other chapters but only for grammar and present tense, no biggy. **


	7. Secrets Revealed

**_Alex POV_**

_"We're you once human?" I asks Demona as we glide. I have no idea where we are going but Demona said we are going to see a friend of hers._

_"No," She says. "I am a true gargoyle." _

_I lower my head at the realization that I am the only one left of my kind; half human, half gargoyle. Demona notices this. _

_"Don't worry. You're not alone," Demona says in a motherly voice. She smiles at me. "I'll protect you; I promise."_

_She smiled so convincingly. I trusted her. I never should have believed her. I should have left her the moment I had the chance. I should have stayed by myself this whole time. Now I can't go back._

* * *

Our stone skin cracks and we stretch our sore limbs. I look at Brooklyn and Goliath,

"Let's go back to the castle," I say. They follow and we glide our way back to the castle. The others are waiting for us on top of the tower, Surprisingly, Elisa is there as well.

"Lass, you're back. We thought something-" Hudson stops when he looks at Brooklyn's and Goliath's forms. "What happened to them?"

"Brooklyn?" Lexington tries calling is brother. Broadway shakes him Brooklyn, trying to make him snap out of it.

"Hey snap out of it!" Broadway literately yells in his ear. Brooklyn, though, doesn't respond.

"Goliath?" Elisa walks in front of Goliath. "Alex, what happened?" They all turn to look at me.

"It's my fault," I lower my head. "I ever should have trusted Demona."

"Demona?" Hudson questions. They all still believe Demona is dead.

"She's still alive?" Elisa asks. I explain everything that happened the last two nights.

"I tried looking for the spell but I think Demona ripped it out," I end my story. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, lass. Everything will be alright," Hudson tries to reassure me but it doesn't really help.

"But it's my fault. If I hadn't made Brooklyn listen to Demona, none of this would have happened," It is all my fault. And now look at how they are.

"How are we going to defeat the spell then?" Lexington asks.

"Wait. We don't defeat the spell, we use it," Elisa says. We stare at her, confused. "Here," She holds out her hand for me to give her the spell. I do and she walks to be right in front of Brooklyn and Goliath.

"Alright, you two, I'm holding the spell so that means do you exactly what I say," We stare at her, waiting for her plan to take action. "I order you to act the rest of your live as if you were not under a spell," After a few minutes, Goliath's and Brooklyn's eyes turn back to normal along with their bodies.

"Very well thought, Elisa," Goliath praises her.

"I knew Demona was wrong about you," Brooklyn praises her as well. Elisa just shrug. Everyone cheeres for the return to Goliath and Brooklyn.

"Goliath," Brooklyn calls the leader. Goliath gives him his attention. "I'm sorry that I trusted Demona."

"We're sorry," I step up next to Brooklyn. "We shouldn't have listened to her in the first place."

"You do not have to worry," Goliath speaks up. We stares at him, "I heard you Alex the night before," My eyes widen in realization that he might have heard everything along with Brooklyn.

"It's just that everything she said seemed right," Brooklyn covers his reason for following her.

"And what she said is correct but she only embraced half the truth," Goliath raises his claw to stop Brooklyn from speaking. "Do not worry. It's in the past now and we are safe," Brooklyn and I nod our heads.

"Alex," I turn to look at him. "What about you're human family?" I stare at him with wide eyes. Did he really hear everything? "Though I could not act, I could very well listen," He then looks at Brooklyn for support. "And I'm sure Brooklyn heard everything," Brooklyn nods.

"You heard everything?" I asks, trying to figure out if he is actually lying.

Both of them nod their heads in conformation. Great. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What human family?" Lexington asks. I see everyone's faces filled with curiosity.

"What did Demona mean by the full moon?" Brooklyn asks. Everyone ask a question of their own with what Brooklyn and Goliath have mentioned so far. Bronx barks, gaining everyone's attention. He then goes into the castle and moments later he comes back with my converse shoes in his mouth.

"Bronx!" I take the shoes from his mouth. "How did you find them?" I ask even though I know he wouldn't answer.

"Where'd those shoes come from?" Broadway points to the shoes in my claw.

"Alex," Both Goliath and Elisa say and cross their arms in front of their chest waiting for an explanation. Just like a parent. I don't know if they are mad that I am keeping t a secret from them or that I stole a pair of cheap-ass shoes. Could be one, could be both.

"Fine, fine I'll tell," I give up. These people are stubborn. "I'm actually human, not gargoyle," I say reluctantly. Everyone stares at me like I am crazy, which I was probably am. Bronx is the only one who responds jumping up and down, happy that I finally told them.

"Yeah now shut up," I told Bronx,even though I don't say it with a real threat. He just keeps on barking and jumping. "Damn dog," I mutter under my breath but let I smile slip. I'm getting back to my usual self. Somewhat.

"Bronx, how did you know?" Goliath pets Bronx's head. Bronx barks but no one understands him. He points or more like signals to the shoes so I kinda understand him.

"He is the only one who has seen me in my human form these past months," I explain. "Every full moon I change into human for a couple of days."

"So you really are human?" Brooklyn asks. I nod my head. "That's what Demona meant? What about your eyes?" Everyone looks at me questioningly.

"What about her eyes? They're fine," Elisa inspects my eyes. I look away because I don't like people looking at me.

"They glow purple," Brooklyn explains. "I saw it but I thought I was imagining things until Demona proved me right," He stops and thinks for a moment. "What did the humans do to you?" I dread the moment he asks.

"I was kidnapped from my home and taken to a secret facility. They used magic and science on me to turn humans to gargoyles," I remember the painful feeling of needles and magic entering my body. It was like insects entering my body."There were some side effects, though. I turn human for a few days on a full moon."

"Humans can't just do that, can they?" Lexington asks Elisa and I.

"Well some companies do illegal experiments. It's just that they are secretive and have hidden laboratories," Elisa says. "It was a company that did this to you right?" Elisa turns to look at me. I simply nod my head. I know it was a company because the scientists carried boxes with a logo in it. The security guards even had the logo.

"But why?" Goliath asks.

"Some humans don't care for other lives. They just want to gain whatever knowledge they can," I say like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "They'll do whatever they can to get what they want."

"And what did these people want?" Hudson asks.

"They wanted to gain immortality," I say. I snort when I remember how the others died, even being a gargoyle. "After they experimented making a human to gargoyle, they gave us test on how long we can last in the cold, heat, how long without food or water, etc. Basically they tested all our limits," I frown. "Most didn't survive those."

"There were 120 subjects," I answer their unheard question. Their faces are full of disgust and anger. "About one-third died during the experiments."

"What about the others? How did you escape?" Goliath pays full attention.

"The others died in the fire," I remember the flames and the painful screams. "I tried escaping the day the fire occurred. When the fire was gone, I tried looking for any survivors but everyone was dead." The image of the boy in the tube emerges in my mind. Shivering, I shake it out of my head. "That was when Demona found me and took me in."

"Demona wasn't put under the sleep spell?" Elisa asks with wide eyes.

"No. She told me of you guys being put to a deep sleep but she never told me how she survived all these years," I shake my head.

"She's full of mystery," Goliath mutters.

"She was practically my family. I haven't seen my human family in two years," The common thing the clan and I share is that we can't have our old families back. Good thing is that we can make new ones. "I'm sorry once again for trusting Demona in the first place," I apologize once again. "And that I didn't tell you about myself."

Goliath places his claw on my shoulder. "It's in the past. Do not worry about it." I smile at him. He really is like a father.

"He's right, lass," Hudson steps behind Goliath. "You have proven yourself trustworthy by leaving Demona and choosing us."

"You are family and families forgive each other," Goliath speaks again. Not really, but they were gargoyles so they had a different way of family. I nod my head. After that, they all go their separate ways but Brooklyn stays with me.

"No more secrets?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

"No more secrets," I smile. Suddenly I'm pulled into a hug. Brooklyn wraps his arms around my waist and his wings around my body.

"Good. 'Cause I got a secret myself," He nuzzles his head next to mine. "I love you," He whispers gently into my ear, it sends shivers down my spine. I wraps my arms around his chest and nuzzled my head against his.

"I love you too," It feels awkward to say it. I place my claws on his chest and pushe him a bit away from me. "But I'm human."

"So?" He says like it doesn't matter at all. "Human, gargoyle, being half and half, it doesn't matter. As long as we are together," He pulls into the hug again.

The moment is ruined when we hear whispering.

"Bronx, get back here or they'll see us," Lexington tries to pull Bronx back behind the wall. Behind Lex is Broadway snickering. Muttering, Brooklyn lets go of me and goes to stand next to Broadway.

He hits him in the head and yells in his fin-like ear, "Don't you have something better to do!"

"Ow! You don't have to yell!" Broadway yells in Brooklyn's face.

"You yelled in my ear when I was under the spell!" Brooklyn shouts back in his face.

"C'mon you two knock it off," Lexington tries to get in between of the two and separate them. I go to the ledge and place my fist under my chin and my elbow rests on the pedestal. Bronx comes next to me and places his front paws on the ledge.

"An interesting family, don't you think Bronx?" I pet Bronx's head. He wags his small tail and leans into my claw. Behind us the three continue to bicker.

"Grow up!"

"You grow up!"

"What do you mean it blew up!?"

* * *

**They finally confessed! Sorry if it isn't mushy; I ain't good with love so…yeah… So basically Alex's story:**

**Alex was kidnapped from her home one day while walking home from an after school program when she was like 13 so right now she is like 13. The jackasses took her to the secret base where the experiments were held. Alex is one of the few humans who survived the transformation and the tests limits. Alex tried escaping multiple times and while she was on the facility she made two friends who you will all know later on. They day she tried escaping was the day fire, which was caused by one of the friends. After that, Demona came in, adopted Alex, introduced her to Xanatos and a bargain was made between Alex and Xanatos. The rest you all know.**

**Side effects of the transformation:**

**1) Purple glowing eyes**

**2) Grey eye color to purple eye color**

**3) Black hair color to black with dark grey highlights**

**4) Changes to human on full moons; least amount is one day greatest is like a week**

**I'll try to get better with the lovey-dovey so deal with it for a few chapters. I'll go make an appointment with the love doctor sometime soon. Later!**


	8. Danger Lurking

**Ok, so gargoyles obviously have different ways to show their affections than humans do. And personally, they are better than humans'. Gargoyles show their love by nuzzling, wrapping each other in their wings, holding claws and tails, soothing each other's hair, etc. I plan to show some of these affections in the relationships of Brooklyn and Alex and in Goliath's and Elisa's so people aren't waiting for a first kiss and all, though I will include it. **

**For all those who like Elisa's character, I will show more of her in this chapter; this is her chapter anyway. I kinda noticed how I haven't really included her in the story.**

* * *

**Alex POV**

The four of us sit in the dining hall table, bored out our minds. The moon is full so I'm expecting to turn human sooner or later. This would be the first time they actually get to see me like that. Broadway lays his head on the table along with Lexington. Brooklyn sat, flexing his claw. I stare out the window looking into the city.

"I'm bored," Lexington whines.

"Go build another motorcycle then," Broadway jokes. That earns him a glare from Lex.

"Shut up, Broadway," Brooklyn lays his head on the table. The trio sighs in unison, bored. I sigh. What could be interesting to the guys? They mostly know everything so there is nothing left new to show them.

I think about what is going around in the news media when I remember hearing about a new movie.

"You guys want to see a movie?" They lift their heads from the table. "It's a new one called 'Showdown'," I say.

"Better than doing nothing," Broadway says. His brothers nod in agreement. We make our way outside and glide to the theater.

"How do we get in?" Brooklyn looks below and sees the humans wanting to get in. The guys look for a window or something. There is a latch. I open it and enter first to make sure no human is around the balcony seats. I give the ok signal and they enter.

We make it just in time as the previews roll. The guys get comfortable in their seats. Behind us I see bags of popcorn. I reach for one and open it. I offer the guys but Broadway takes the whole bag for himself. He shoves down all the popcorn into his throat. I stare disgustingly by how much he could eat. Brooklyn and Lexington, though, glare at him. I laugh and reach for two more bags of popcorn: one for Broadway and one for the three of us.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

The guys stare in amazement as the young sheriff walks away from the dead body of his old companion. He walks into the sunset, ending the movie. The credits roll with old western music playing in the background.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Awesome."

I roll my eyes at their amusement. Now that I think about it, this is their first movie that they have seen. "So, did you guys like it?"

"Yeah!" Broadway responds first. His brothers nod.

"It was interesting," Brooklyn lazily wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"It's was a nice movie but now what do we do?" Lexington's question hit us. There is still a long way to morning and the guys didn't want to go back yet. Just then, another movie comes into play.

"Watch the next movie," I say more than suggested. We stay put and watch the next movie.

The next few hours, the four of us stay put in the theater watching movie after movie. The one we are currently watching is a horror movie, to my pleasure. The problem is that it was full of blood and all that gore, so I cover Lex's eyes since he is the youngest out of all of us. Brooklyn covers my eyes, though, when the gore parts came and as payback, I cover his eyes with my tail. The only one who doesn't get their eyes cover is Broadway, but he manages to cover himself with his wings.

The movie finishes with the psychopath killing everybody in the neighborhood and continues with the next one. I admit it is a little frightening with all the screams and the methods of how he kills the people. The guys leave the theater, checking for any psychopaths on the way.

I shake my head when I find the pile of popcorn bags. Eh, I'll just leave it there for the humans to clean up. I exit through the latch and find the trio in an uncomfortable aura.

"Guys, it was just a movie," I hold in a laugh at their frightness. "It's not real."

"How do you know?" Lexington squeaks. He is adorable when he is scared.

"If it were real, then Godzilla would be walking down Madison Street," I laugh but then shut up when I see that they are actually scared. "It's not real, I promise," I walk over to Brooklyn and hold his claw.

"It's just that..." Broadway starts but he shivers. "It looked so real."

"I know, but it's just an idea someone had," Convincing them is hard. "Let's go back to the castle," The nod and we glide to the castle. It is silent the whole way to the castle. Now, how am I going to get them over their fear...?

"Did you four have a good night?" Goliath stands on the tower with Hudson, Bronx and Elisa.

"Hello, Elisa," I greet her while the guys answer Goliath's question. Over the time with Elisa coming over, I actually got to know her better. She is fun and way better than Demona.

"It was good," Broadway tries to smile.

"Yeah, we watched a lot of movies at the theater," Lexington says with a little more excitement.

"Like the one with the western," Brooklyn cheers in.

Elisa looks at me. "You took them to the theaters?"

"Hey, it was a slow night," I joke.

"Same here," Elisa laughs.

Bronx barks and jumps on me. I fall on the floor with the air knocked out of me. Bronx licks my face whenever I try to push him away. "I get it, I get it!" He wants me to stay with the gargoyles when I turn to human. But I don't know when that will be. I hope it's not today. My mission to give the guys a fright still needs to be complete.

I look up to ask for help from the others but stop when they all star at me. "What?" Bronx takes one last jump on me. "Hell, Bronx!" I hunch over my laid form when Bronx finally decides to get off me. I want to wrap my wings over my body after the jump attack but I can't. I feel cold. No wings. No tail. Damn. I'm human.

Brooklyn helps me up. A cold breeze comes in and I huddle closer to him. My cheeks burn. What am I cold about? I like the cold. It's the reason why I always got grounded by my mom in the winter. Another breeze comes in and I shiver. Brooklyn wraps his wings around me and hugs me tightly. This is embarrassing…yet warm.

"So this is how you look, lass," Hudson says surprised. The others still star at me, Bronx barking and jumping until he goes somewhere down the stairs into the castle.

"You don't look much different." Lexington inspects my face. Though I should have black hair with no dark grey highlights and dark eyes, I don't. My side-effects stay intact and it seems like it will forever. My clothes still fit me so I don't have to worry about that; only about wearing shoes. Bronx comes running back out with my black converse in his mouth.

"Thanks, Bronx," I say as Brooklyn takes the shoes from Bronx's mouth. Shivering, I huddle closer to Brooklyn for more warmth but the only warmth I feel is on my cheeks. God, Brooklyn feels so warm. Brooklyn hands me the shoes and I feel the warmth slip from my body when I separate from him to place my shoes on, but hey, my feet are warm.

"This is a surprise, for all of us," Goliath speaks in his deep voice. The others try to inspect how I look but I huddle back to Brooklyn's arms, hiding my body from view.

"Cold, ain't it?" Elisa chuckles as she snuggles into her red jacket. Now I understand why she always wears her jacket and never takes it off when she comes to visit.

"Very," I chuckle back. Soon, Goliath, Elisa, Hudson and Bronx leave to go about their business since there are still a like two hours till morning. Elisa gives her jacket to me. Her jacket usually covers her gun in her back so she switches it to hand on her waist. I quickly put her jacket on. Elisa's jacket is not as warm as Brooklyn but it'll do. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"How about we go inside? Where it's brighter," Broadway tries persuading his brothers but it doesn't work on me. The trio seems ready to go down the stairs but I stop them.

"Why not just stay outside?" I smirk. "It's beautiful outside with the stars," I look up to see the night sky but frown when the light pollution covers the balls of fire. "Or we can just stay out here and chat."

"No, I think inside would be better," Brooklyn comes to my side and swings his arm over my shoulder. He tries to walk me to the stairs but I hold my ground.

"Why?" The thing about me is that I can be a real challenge to handle.

"Cause you're going to get sick with the wind blowing up here," Brooklyn tries leading me to the stairs but I duck under his arm and get away from his reach.

"Nah, I'll stay out here," I say as I jump on the pedestal and keep jumping to different pedestals, I keep thinking of ideas on how to get rid of the scaredness the trio have. I wanted something good so that they'd know that what they saw in the psychopathic movie is fake…well most of it…

"Alex," Brooklyn says my name in this adult voice but I just can't help it and keep jumping from pedestal to pedestal. I lose my balance due to the dizziness of my transformation. Mistakenly placing my foot on thin air, I plunge straight down to the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Alex!" I hear the trio as I lose their view. I am too shock to scream or make any sound at all. All I do is hold my pale-cream arm out for anything to stop my fall. As I fall, I see my reflection on the windows; my human reflection. In the reflection, a shadow appears above mine. Looking up, Brooklyn tucks in his wings and holds out his arms. Wrapping his arms around me, he spreads his wings and lifts us back to the castle's tower. I get a firm hold of him and bury my face in the crook of his neck. "Don't ever do that again," Brooklyn whispers in my ear as he nuzzles his head against mine. I shakily give a nod as Brooklyn lands on the tower. Broadway and Lexington came rushing in our direction.

"Are you alright, Alex? Are you hurt?" They checked for any injuries but I just waved them off.

"I'm fine. Really," I sweatdrop. Man, I'm so stupid. "Sorry."

"You scared the life out of us," Broadway exclaims. His face is so terrified. Lexington's face is exactly the same. It just makes me feel even more stupid for falling off the tallest building in the world.

"You really did," Brooklyn lets a deep breath out.

"Sorry," I give a sheepish smile to them. I'm never doing that again.

"Let's kill some time by watching another movie," Brooklyn suggests. His brothers nod their heads.

"Not a scary one times, though," Lexington speaks up.

"Let's watch 'Showdown' again!" Broadway perks up.

"You really like that movie, don't ya?" I laugh. Broadway nods his head very quickly. "I'd say 'ok' but the next 'Showdown' is to be played tomorrow night," As the words left my mouth, Broadway's fin-like ears drop down. In the end, we decide to just stay out on the tower and talk of what we could do these next couple of days.

* * *

Morning is a few minutes away and Goliath, Hudson, Bronx and Elisa come back up to the tower. I hand Elisa back her red jacket. The gargoyles get ready to sleep for the day and I stand next to Elisa since I'm not going to freeze to stone. The clan turns to stone as the sun's first rays come up the horizon.

Elisa turns to me and smiles. "Guess this means you'll be with me for a couple of days."

"Guess so," I return her smile.

* * *

We enter Elisa's apartment and it seems like a cozy place. Perfect for a lone cop. It has a living room with a couch, TV, a bathroom, her bedroom, a kitchen connected to the living room and, the best place I like, a porch outside showing the view of the city.

"You hungry?" Elisa takes off her jacket and places it on the hang rag along with her gun strap.

"A little bit," I answer. Something rubs against me leg and I look down to see a grey cat. I pick her up and scratch it behind the ears.

"I'll make us some breakfast," Elisa starts to ramble through her kitchen. I keep cuddling the cat in my arms. It purrs loudly and leans into my hand. I walk into the kitchen and try to find in any way I can help cooking. Elisa sees me and notices the cat in my arms. "Oh, Cagney, I forgot about you, girl," Elisa sighs. "Hey, Alex, can you feed her while I keep cooking?"

"Sure," I place Cagney on the floor and go to a small bag of cat kibbles near the wall with her bowl. Cagney lets out a long meow and looks up at me with her black pearl orbs of eyes. I chuckle and drop some kitty kibble on her bowl. Like a real wild cat, she wiggles her butt and lunges to her bowl and begins to eat her food. While she eats, I groom her back and she lustfully goes along with the rhythm of the grooming.

"You like cats?" Elisa asks through the kitchen to the living room.

"Yeah, animals in general," I respond back. I get up from petting Cagney and walk into the kitchen. Elisa is making the typical American breakfast: pancakes, waffles, all toasted from the toaster, eggs, bacon, honey and grape jelly are all laid out on the counter. "Hmm, looks delicious." My mouth is watering from just seeing the laid out food.

Elisa laughs at my hungry expression. "Help me take all of this to the table and we can eat," I nod and take half the breakfast to the table while Elisa grabs the other half and brings it to the table.

We eat the breakfast and damn is the food so heavenly tasty. I haven't eaten this much good food since two years ago. Elisa laughs as I gobble my food down. "Easy there. Don't want to become a glutton like Broadway, now do we?" I give her sheepish smile and continue to eat my food at a slow pace.

After eating the breakfast, Elisa takes me out on a quick shopping trip. I don't really need anything since I am part gargoyle. I just wear the same clothing since it's the only things I have to carry. Elisa, though, wants to buy me something before she heads off to work. I try to convince her out of it but she is real stubborn. Really all we do is go to mall to entertain ourselves till it nears afternoon. We get out of the last shop, hopefully it is the last shop, and just let ourselves get lost in the crowd. Suddenly, Elisa pulls me into another one of the shops.

The place scares me. The walls are the color of neon pink. Mannequins are dressed up with the girliest clothing you can find in the world. Most of the clothing in the store is pink and for girls who have a really, really, really, really small body. In other words: the body of a five year old. What about the girls who are the body size of their age? **(AN: no offense to anyone) **Why did Elisa bring me in here?

"See anything you like?" Elisa asks me while looking through one of the racks of clothing.

I look around the store to try and spot something of my interest but I can't find anything. "Not really," I mumble. My way of looking around the store is just by looking what there is hanging on the racks. Elisa notices my way of 'looking around' and drags me to the back of the store. Something does spark my interest because there is clothing that appears to less girly.

"Look here," Elisa suggests. She goes through one of the racks until she pulls out a pink shirt with a skull picture on it. "What about this?" I inspect it. I like it but not the color pink.

"Hmm, I like it but the color messes it up…," I look inside one of the racks. "More like this," I pull out a black shirt with some skull gore design on it. Elisa takes one look at it and gives me the "no-way-I'm-buying-you-that-young-lady'. Just like a mother. "Alright, alright, give me a minute," I go back to the rack. Nothing interests me on the bottom rack so I try to look on the second rack above. They were mostly jackets and sweaters with girly designs. I am about to give up searching for something I like when I spot something with leather.

Getting on my tippy-toes, I reach to pull the jacket down. The jacket is sort of cool. It has leather arm sleeves and the jacket for the body is a dark grey color. I like it since you could zipper it or button it up. I like it even more since there is a hoodie hanging in the back.

I look at Elisa and look at her like 'can-I-please-have-this?' like a dog pleading for a treat. She takes the jacket from me and examines it. I thought she wasn't going to buy it but she smiles and gives me the money to pay for it. Good thing today is a sales deal. The original price of this thing was 100! For today, it is $25. Gotta find a way to pay her back for this…The line to the register is freaking long but we eventually get out. And just in time. Elisa needs to get back to her job.

"Want me to drop you off anywhere?" She asks me when we get to the car.

I pull the jacket out of the bag and put it on me excitedly. Fits me perfectly. "Just drop me off at the Eyrie Building, please."

"You sure?" Elisa starts the car and enters the busy streets of New York. "Library? A restaurant? Maybe go sightseeing?"

"Nah, I'm good," I reply. I've had too much sunlight for one day. It takes like an hour and a half to reach the Eyrie Building. People need to learn to drive better.

"Thanks Elisa," I say as I get out of the car. "And thanks for the jacket."

"No problem. Call me if you need something," Elisa smiles. How could I have ever thought Elisa was like the other cruel humans? Oh yeah, the scientists in the facility. And Demona.

"Good luck at work!" I manage to say to her before she can get out of my hearing range. I know she hears me when she sticks her hand out her window and waves good-bye. I turn around and look up the building. Dang, it's 2 o'clock. Guess I have some time to kill.

* * *

Once I reach the top floor, I head to the secret room I found a few months ago. Not really my secret room; more like Brooklyn's and my secret room. I put on some Breaking Benjamin music. LOUD. After an hour or so of listening to music and thinking about life I get a troublesome idea. Why don't we go bother Owen? Surely he must have something big to do since Xanatos' ass is still in jail. Let's go see what he's up to…

Getting up from the couch and quickly turning off the music stereo, I go out the door and up the stairs to the dining room. Thinking off where Owen would be at, I go to search in his little office Xanatos gave him. I open the door but Owen is not in here. I frown and think of other places he might be. He better not be outside. The only other place would be Xanatos' office…bingo.

I reach Xanatos' door office and give a heads-up knock. Hearing shuffling inside, I open the door to reveal Owen sitting in Xanatos's chair, scribbling on papers.

"Miss Alex," Owen says with his head down. "Good to see you again in broad daylight."

"Sup Owen," I greet him back in my own way. Owen finally raises his nose from the papers and looks at me. He notices the jacket Elisa bought me and raises an eyebrow. I give him a 'what-you-staring-at?' look.

He gives me a disapproving look. "Miss Alex, I am to remind you that whatever you want can be gained by Xanatos; including clothing."

I roll my eyes at him. "I'll pay Elisa back," I make my way towards the desk and stand next to his sitting form. "What you working on?"

"Business," I frown at his stoic tone of voice and face. I look over his shoulder and am able to capture a few words like 'deal', 'good for business', 'public', 'money' and this word is my personal favorite, 'guns'.

"Ooh, Owen is buying things he shouldn't~," I smirk and try messing with Owen. I'm bored right now so I don't care what I am doing that is going to get Owen mad. Owen fixes the papers together, places them inside his hand bag and stands up to leave. "Hey, where you going?" He doesn't respond to me. Maybe I did annoy him a bit. Nah, I don't think so. "Can I come with you?"

Owen stops at the door and looks back at me. The sun's rays are still shinning outside, even though it is getting closer to nightfall. Let's see what gossip I can get from Owen before the gargoyles awaken from their slumber. After a moment Owen says, "Very well."

I give an inside smirk and follow him down to the elevator and out the building to an awaiting car. Owen gets in the driver's seat and I get on the passenger's seat. Unlike Owen, I don't put my seatbelt on but do when he doesn't start the car and looks at me expectantly. "You're no fun, Owen."

"I assure you I can be 'fun' in other ways," Owen says in his dull voice as usual.

"I bet you can," The rest of the drive is silent. I keep staring out the window at the sights while Owen drives. Owen can even make driving look boring with his stoic face. It comes to my attention that I have no idea where we're going until we reach a pier. Owen stops the car and opens the door to his side. I'm about to open my door when Owen-

"You will remain here," Owen locks the doors and puts the alarm on. I shut my door in annoyance. _'Jerk,'_ I think as Owen's back becomes little when he heads to a man near the ship.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Arm mechanics start to unload the ship with the delivery unto a truck. The workers carefully unhook the metal ropes and gently move the crates with guns to a better position on the truck while hired gunmen stand around. All seems to go well but the sun keeps getting lower on the horizon. Owen checks the time on his wrist watch every few minutes; the boss of the shipment and gunmen notices and chuckles.

"Looks you were worried about nothing, Mr. Burnett," He walks to stand closer to Owen. More and more crates are being loaded unto the truck.

"I certainly hope so," Owen replies and stands in his usual good form as he waits for the final crates to be unloaded. In the limousine car, Alex grumbles in annoyance. She hates being inside a car and having to wait for a long time. Too bad Owen didn't leave the keys inside to turn on the radio; or to open the locked door.

Behind some other unloaded crates, two men in gas masks load their guns with a gas capsule and fire it at the men with the crates of guns. The workmen and gunmen panic and get out of any danger that may be lurking. More men come running in and fire more gas tanks, making it hard to breathe. A blond criminal with a gas mask opens the door to the loaded truck and harshly pulls the driver out. He stops when the boss of the workmen points a gun at him.

"Hold it!" He says raspy but the gas makes it hard to talk, let alone breathe. "Hit the deck!" he coughs. "Do it now-!" The boss is shoved down to the ground when another man with black hair in a gas mask comes running in.

"Move it!" The black haired man orders. The blond one wastes no time and gets settled in the driver's seat and starts the engine.

Alex, still inside the car, tries to open the door. She doesn't care whether the alarm would go off. Alex tries to open the passenger door but the damn door just wouldn't open. Alex tries to throw herself at the door in hopes of opening it but it didn't work. "Damn Owen!"

Owen, being a smart one, manages to get close to one of the criminals and takes his gas mask. Being able to breathe alright, he tries to chase the stolen truck on foot but the truck turns a right corner and Owen loses them. Owen takes of the gas mask and makes an angry face. He then swiftly turns in the direction of the car and gets in the driver's seat.

"What the hell, Owen?" Alex takes her chance at getting Owen for trapping her in the car. "You leave me trapped inside a car like an animal?" She snarls. Owen simply responds to her calmly.

"I would not want you to get hurt, Miss Alex," He steadies his glasses on his nose and starts the car.

"Cut the crap, Owen. You knew something was going to happen." Alex accuses him and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course," Owen replies back again in a calmly, stoic tone. "I should be prepared for anything," This makes Alex scoff and have tick marks on her forehead.

"Stop being perfect and have some fun for once in your life," Alex grunts but then a smirk appears on her features. _'We'll see just the type of fun guy you are.'_

It's not that Owen didn't know how to have fun; he just takes too much pride in his work. He has to in every minute of the day, especially after Xanatos was sent to jail. Now Owen has to do his job and Xanatos'; not that he didn't mind. Owen has kept everything in the business in tip-top-shape. As Xanatos's personal assistance, Owen has to know what to do before hand in a situation. The four-eyes knew someone might go after the new laser guns and made sure Alex was safe inside the car limousine. He cared more of her safety than when she would be mad at him for locking her inside a car.

Owen stops in front of the Eyrie Building and Alex gets out of the car. There are only about 10 minutes left before the sun sets. "You should check on your…friends," Owen says without much enthusiasm.

Alex, though, stays put in front of the passenger window. "What are you going to do about the stolen goods?"

"As usual: tell the authorities and see what they can do," Owen replies like it's the only thing to do.

"And if they don't help at all?" Alex asks with an expression full of concern.

"Then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands," Owen smiles, a real smile, at Alex. Alex can't help but to smirk at his response. "Go inside. It's dangerous when it's nightfall." With that, both parties part. Owen calls the police station to inform them of the robbery and to let them know he will be there in a few minutes to let them know the full details. Alex heads to the elevator, careful not to let the guards see her for they would surely stop her and question her.

Alex safely makes it to the top and enters the castle's grounds. And just in time too. The sun's last rays are gone until the next 12 hours. On cue, roars fill the air and the sound of stone cracking lingers in the air. Alex makes her way to the north tower and gets there in time to see Broadway's silhouette disappear in the night sky.

"Where is he going off to in such a rush?" Goliath comes down from his top pedestal and lands behind Lexington and next to Hudson.

Lexington, finishing at waving Broadway good-bye, turns to face Goliath. "Ah, he's going to see 'Showdown' again."

"'Showdown'?" Goliath asks. He remembers the four younglings went to see a movie last night but didn't remember quite sure which one.

"Yeah, it's a western; great movie. We all saw it last night," Brooklyn enlightens Goliath's memory. "You know, cowboys, horses, guns." Brooklyn pretends to use his claw like a gun and shoot Lexington down.

"Hmm, it must be good he didn't have his dinner first," Goliath jokes.

"That or he is just scared because of the other movie we saw last night as well," Alex surprises everyone when she spoke up. No one had heard her come near to them. Bronx, happy to see his friend, jumps off his pedestal and runs towards her. "Good to see you too, Bronx," Alex laughs as Bronx licks her face.

"What other movie?" Goliath questions them as a parent questioning their child.

"Just a scary movie, that's all," Brooklyn says, trying not to remember the horrifying slaughters.

"It just scared us a bit," Lexington gives a shaky chuckle.

"Movies, television, video games; these days it's hard to tell what's real and what's not," Hudson says as words of wisdom and enters the tower's stairs. Bronx, seeing that his old friend is leaving, jumps off of Alex and runs in the direction Hudson went.

"Thanks for the stomach pain, Bronx," Alex grumbles as she holds her stomach in pain for the second night in a row. Lexington, being closer to her, crouches next to Alex and helps her stand up. "Thanks, Lex."

"Nice jacket, Alex," Brooklyn jumps to stand next to Alex. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, Elisa bought it for me while we were out shopping," Alex smiles down at her new jacket. A light breeze comes by and Alex hardly shivers from the cold with her new, warm jacket.

"Now I won't have to see you two cuddle when we're up here," Lexington jokes. He laughs out loud when Alex's face turns red and Brooklyn face looks redder than ever before.

* * *

The two male gargoyles and the female human were in the dining hall, playing a game of cards.

"Got any twos?" Alex looks in the direction of Lexington. Lexington shakes his head with a happy smile. Alex now has no choice but to grab another card from the deck, adding another card to her five cards.

"How about you? Got any fives?" Lexington turns to his brother. Brooklyn grumbles and gives Lexington his two fives. The green gargoyle gladly accepts the cards and only has one more card in claw.

"How come he gets the good cards?" Brooklyn mutters and looks down at his ten cards in claw.

"Cause he's the one who shuffled the deck of cards and is cheating," Alex playfully accuses Lexington.

Lexington puts on a face of hurt. "I am not."

"Then how come you won the last three games?" Brooklyn gives no chance for Lexington to answer and starts chasing him around the dining room. Lexington runs for his dear life, jumping out of reach from Brooklyn. Alex remains sit on her seat and laughs at the two rookery brothers. Just then, Goliath walks into the dining room and sees Brooklyn chasing the little green gargoyle.

"Brooklyn! Lexington!" Goliath shouts with his great voice of authority. Lexington gets scared of the booming voice and stops in his tracks. Brooklyn, though, is unable to stop and crashes into Lexington. Alex makes a 'ow' gesture when the two gargoyles collide into the wall. Goliath gives the two young gargoyles a disapproving look and places his claws on his waist, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, we were having a little fun," Brooklyn give Goliath a shaky smile but Goliath still looks disapproving.

"By chasing your younger rookery brother? I see no fun in that," Goliath says like a punishing parent. Brooklyn looks down in pain.

"Our game just got out of hand, Goliath. No one got hurt," Alex reasons with Goliath. Alex knows the feeling of being a disappointment to parents. Her parents would sometimes find Alex with her younger brother crying. And who would they blame? The older sibling who, in those cases, happens to be is Alex. Though Alex has an older brother, he is taking responsibility and is always with the parents to learn how to have a life. Right now, Brooklyn is the one being blamed of not taking well care of his younger sibling.

"Speak for yourself," Lexington grumbles as he rubs his bald head and gets in a crossed-leg sitting position. Brooklyn sadly gets in a crossed-leg sitting position as well next to Lexington.

"See, nothing too serious," Alex says, a little too defensive.

Goliath looks at Brooklyn and his gaze softens. "I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Brooklyn looks up at Goliath and smiles as showing it's alright. "It's just that Broadway is not back yet," Goliath continues. This causes the three teenagers to think for a moment and look at each other in confusion.

"He's not back yet?" Lexington asks in his little kid's tone of voice, which makes him look even cuter. Goliath shakes his head. The three younglings look at each other one more time and think of why the oldest rookery brother has not returned yet.

* * *

As the movie credits roll, Broadway is already out the latch the four of them made last night. Outside in the night sky, Broadway is hypnotized by the guns shown in the movie. He places his claw in front of him like a gun and starts shooting random things. Then he pulls his claw-like-gun close to his mouth and blows away the pretend gun smoke. Suddenly, Broadway's stomach releases a hungry growl, demanding food. Broadway then makes a dive and lands perfectly on Elisa's balcony. With not a lot of strength, Broadway slides the glass window open and enter Elisa's apartment. "Elisa, are you home?"

"Is that you, Broadway?" Elisa calls in from the kitchen. Her red jacket and gun hang from the coat hanger in the hallway.

"I was in the neighborhood," Broadway puts it simply, hoping to get a free meal from Elisa.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll throw in a couple of stakes," Elisa chuckles as she flips her steak.

"Thanks!" Broadway smiles as he sees Elisa throw in two more steaks into the pan. The aqua gargoyle turns around and looks at Elisa's apartment. He notices a black and white photograph sitting on the television. He takes it into his claw and turns around to view the whole living room and part of the kitchen. Something then catches Broadway's eye. Broadway drops the photograph unto the floor and makes his way to the hanging gun.

"Cool," Broadway says but not loud enough for Elisa to hear him through the sizzling steaks. The glutton gargoyle takes the gun from the rack and places his claws as if he were really using a gun. "Let's go, pilgrim. And don't forget the horse," Broadway quotes the villain from his now favorite western movie, 'Showdown'. He jumps around the living room, pretending to shoot the good guys.

Accidently, Broadway pulls the trigger and a loud banging sound rings in the air. Scared, Broadway drops the gun and covers his ears. "Sorry! My fault. I was playing with the gun. Stupid of me. Hope I didn't break anything," Broadway sheepishly smiles and waits for Elisa to respond; only she never does. Broadway looks in the direction Elisa should be standing with the sizzling steak for her to be nowhere seen. Confused, Broadway stands up and walks in the kitchen. He finds Elisa's laid form on the ground with a pool of blood next to her.

"No! Elisa!" Broadway holds Elisa's head in both of his claws to make her look at him. Elisa weakly opens her eyes and looks at Broadway but with the blood loos, she closes her eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry," Broadway whispers as he takes Elisa's body into his arms and goes out the window and glides off.

A few blocks away is a hospital and outside the hospital are an ambulance and a bed rack. Broadway gently places Elisa on the bed rack. When he takes out his claws from underneath her, his claws are bloody red. Gasping, Broadway leaves the shot Elisa in hopes of someone finding her and helping her. Not a moment later, two paramedics run out of the hospital and run Elisa's unconscious body inside. Broadway, scared, panics and glides away to a safe place to sleep for the day.

* * *

The gargoyle clan sets themselves ready for dawn. Alex smiles, seeing her new family get in place; all but one. She looks at the pedestal Broadway usually takes and frowns. Lexington and Brooklyn can't do much but shrug. Brooklyn pulls Alex for a quick reassurance hug before he freezes on her.

"I guess Broadway liked the movie so much, he stayed to watch it a few more times," Lexington says in a joking manner. Alex smiles to Lexington and Brooklyn and steps back as her gargoyle family gets ready to sleep.

Up on top, Goliath still waits for the return of Broadway. "I hope he finds a comfortable place to roost," He hope Broadway is ok.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you," Owen says as he comes up the set of stairs.

The sun is rising too quickly. "What is it? Speak quickly," Goliath orders as the sun's rays almost hit the horizon and freeze him.

"You're friend Elisa Maza has been shot," At hearing these words, Goliath gasps loudly. "They're not sure if she'll live," Those are the lasts words Goliath hears as his horrified expression is frozen for the day.

Alex, seeing as the ones on the second floor have been put to sleep, goes up the stairs to check on Goliath. When she arrives, she sees Owen standing, giving his back to her. Alex is about to say something when she notices Goliath's frozen position. He is almost at the edge of his pedestal and looks like he is about to fall. His face holds bewilderment and his giant wings are spread behind him.

"What the hell did you say to make him stand like this?" Alex asks, getting closer to Goliath's form. She turns around to face Owen when he does not answer her right away. "Well?"

"Come with me," Owen says as he heads down the stairs, Alex following close behind with a confused look.

* * *

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster?" Alex spats to the driver impatiently as she sits in the limousine. The young driver looks at the mirror and sweats under the gaze of Alex. Owen sits next to her patiently with his hands folded neatly. After hearing that Elisa was shot, Alex wanted to go to the hospital quickly and check on her, whether on foot, car, hijacking, whatever. Owen of course knew the reaction he would get when he would tell Alex of the news and had a car ready to take her.

"Please wait patiently," Owen says. Alex growls in response and sits uncomfortably in her seat. After a few minutes, but felt hours to Alex, they finally arrive at the hospital Elisa is in. Quickly, Alex opens the door and almost runs into the hospital if Owen hadn't grab her arm to stop her.

"Wait, she is still in surgery," Owen calmly explains to the rash teenage human. Though, Owen is prepared for the young human's struggles.

"Wait? Elisa's probably dying in there and you tell me to wait?" Alex struggles to break free from Owen grip but he holds unto her tightly but careful not to bruise her. "Let go ass-!" Alex's mouth is quickly covered with Owen's hand and he quickly takes her to a less crowded area. Some people stare at the two but continue to go on with their own business. After he knows no one can hear them, Owen releases Alex mouth and his grip on her. "Jerk," Alex mutters as she rubs her arm where Owen grabbed her.

"Please be rational, Miss Alex," Owen tries to calm Alex down. "She is still in surgery and needs time to rest," Alex lets out a heavy sigh and blows her hair hanging over her left eye. She huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Owen lets out a low sigh and quickly makes a decision. "I'll leave you here with your friend but you have to stay in the hospital all day and night. Deal?" Alex thinks about it for a moment. After a minute or so she nods her head and goes inside the hospital, leaving Owen outside.

Suddenly, Alex turns around and goes back to Owen. "Tell the gargoyles where she is," Alex demands more than asking. Owen nods and Alex returns to go inside the hospital.

* * *

Inside the hospital is hysterical. When isn't? Doctors speed walk to rooms and to their offices. Nurses run around, going into every room, filing papers, attending patients, etc. Alex has to duck and makes runs for when a doctor or a nurse comes rushing in her direction.

'_No use asking one of them for help,' _Alex thinks. She has no idea where to find Elisa. All she knows is that she is surgery and doesn't have a room yet. Aimlessly walking down a hallway, Alex notices a billboard with floor numbers and the names of each floor section.

-Clinic 1st floor

-Children and Elderly Hospital 2nd floor

-Daycare Center 3rd

-Mild Injuries 4th floor

-Mentally Ill Hospital 5th floor

-Adult Hospital 6th floor

How many floors did this hospital have?

-Women's Hospital 7th floor

-Men's Hospital 8th floor

-Family Hospital 9th floor

-Surgery Patients 10th floor

Finally!

Alex quickly gets to an elevator and pushes the button for the top floor. When the doors open, Alex sees that this floor is even more hysterical than the other floors. Nurses are speed walking with blankets, bags of blood, food trays, and medicine to rooms and entering double doors and coming out. Alex tries not to get in their way and makes her way to the reception desk. At the reception desk there is a young brunette lady in a blue nurse uniform and is filing and signing papers like there is no tomorrow.

"Um, excuse me?" Alex tries to gain the nurse's attention. The nurse takes a quick glance up and puts her head back down.

"Can I help you with anything?" The nurse shuffles some papers and files them in random cabinets and folders. Alex watches her movements and is a little bit irritated.

"I'm looking for a friend who is in surgery right now," Alex states calmly as the brunette nurse continues to fiddle with papers. _'Can't you use a computer to file?'_ Alex thinks rudely and gives the nurse an indifferent look but the nurse doesn't notice.

"Sweetie, there are a lot of people in surgery right now," Tick marks appear on Alex's head when the nurse calls her 'sweetie'. Alex curls her palm into a fist and holds down her anger, which is hard for her to do since she has a bit of an anger issue.

"She probably came in during the night. She was shot," Alex says with a fake innocent tone. The nurse makes a stack of folders and loose paper and tries to get the desk organized-looking.

"If you'll excuse me," The brunette takes the stack into her arms and runs of out the reception desk to a random hall. Alex stands there, fists balled and trying to control herself from exploding.

"Never mind; I'll just help myself," Alex mumbles angrily through gritted teeth. She uncurls her fist and decides that trying to find Elisa's room will be better than sitting. Alex makes quick glances inside rooms from slightly open doors. So that she doesn't get confused on which rooms she hasn't checked and which ones she has checked, Alex goes down the halls and up and continues with the next set of halls. After checking every hall, Alex slumps down on one of the empty chairs. "Damn hospital; damn nurse," Alex mumbles bitterly. She sees nurses and doctors come in and go out the double doors every millisecond. Taking the chance, Alex heads for the double doors and is about to enter when a blond nurse comes out.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You cannot go pass these doors," The nurse holds her arms up to block the pale teenager from entering. Alex, mad for being caught and for being called a pet name, throws out an act.

"Miss, please! My mom is there! I'm worried about her!" Alex practically yells and pretends to go into sobs. Tears roll down her eyes, and to make the act more believable, she goes hysterical. "Please! I want to see her!" Alex's face is red with the sobs and tears. She just hopes the nurse believes the act.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until she is out of surgery," The blond nurse leads Alex away from the doors and makes her sit back down on one of the seats. The nurse keeps her hands on Alex's shoulders to keep her from getting up. "Wait here," The blond nurse leaves Alex.

The tears and the sobs quickly go away as the nurse leaves. "Tch," Alex crosses her arms and sits sloppy in her seat. She checks the clock on the wall and sighs. 8 o'clock. The day can't go any slower. Alex is about to try and get past the doors when an African policeman walks up to the reception desk. Alex sits up on the edge of the chair and puts her head down to look as if she is worried or depressed about something.

The policeman, Morgan, waits patiently until he can be attended by a nurse. The brunette nurse from earlier shows up and goes behind the desk. "Can I help you with anything, sir?" She asks as if she wasn't in a hurry when she was attending Alex.

"Ah yes. I'm looking for someone who might be in surgery right now," Morgan explains in a smooth, calm voice.

"There are currently three people in surgery, sir," The brunette tells the officer.

Alex, able to hear even with a distance, growls. _'Lots of people, my ass!' _Alex continues to hear the conversation the two adults are holding. "One of them, though, has not been identified since she does not have an I.D. or anything."

"She might be the one I'm looking for," Morgan states calmly. Alex, though, is boiling with rage in her seat. _'What the hell?!' _She literately has to keep herself from attacking the brunette nurse. Alex notices the nurse and officer leaves the reception desk and head for the surgery room. Jumping off her seat, she follows them into the doors and to the surgery windows.

The first window shows a woman with her stomach cut open and the doctors taking the baby out. Alex covers her mouth and looks away from the bloody scene. The next window shows a man. This one is even more a horrible scene. The man had no arms and his leg is cut open. Two doctors try to stop the bleeding from the arm and two other doctors are poking around in the leg. Across the room, the man's arm can be seen, hanging off a metal portable desk. The last one is where Elisa is.

Alex can't see anything since the nurse and officer are standing in front of the window. After a moment, they both leave. Alex hides behind a wall and when they have left, she goes to the window. Elisa is in the middle of the room, knocked out. Alex's face is one of melancholy and pain. She is thankful there are a lot of doctors and nurses covering her view from Elisa's open chest. Good thing the gargoyles, especially Goliath, aren't there to look at this. This is just too painful to watch. Having enough of the gore scene, Alex makes her way out of the surgery hall and into the waiting room. For once, she actually sits still and waits.

**Imma make this one into a two-part, so you guys are going to have to wait. I don't want it to be long and to bore you. **


	9. Mistakes

**Normal POV**

The sun's final rays go down the horizon. Roars and the sound of stone cracking fill the silent sky. Goliath, since he slept at the edge of his pedestal, flips down and lands to the others. "Come," Goliath orders, already walking down the stairs of the tower. The others follow him but wonder what is going on.

"What's wrong, Goliath?" Lexington asks.

"Elisa's been shot," Goliath drops the bomb on them. The clan gasps in surprise. Elisa shot? She's a cop. She can take care of herself. How was she shot? The gargoyles make their way to Owen's little office. Owen works on filing his papers when the gargoyles enter.

"How did it happen?" Goliath demands as he and the rest of the clan fill in the room.

"Where's still not quite sure yet. She was trying to get a stolen shipment of particles beam-weapon off the streets," Owen explains, still working on his papers.

"Where is she?" Hudson asks.

"Manhattan General," Owen gets up and puts some papers in his suitcase. "Alex is already there with her. If you'll excuse me," Owen goes out the room, leaving a pissed off Goliath and a worried clan. Goliath is about to walk out and go to the hospital when Brooklyn and Lexington grab his wrists.

"Goliath! I'm glad to know Elisa and Alex are together but I'm a little worried about Broadway," Brooklyn says. Lexington nods his bald head in agreement with his rookery brother.

Goliath takes a second to clear his head and think straight. " You two search for him," Goliath instructs the young ones. "I will check on Elisa and hope to see Alex with her," he then turns to look at Hudson. "Hudson, you will stay here to guard the castle," with the final orders giving out, Goliath makes his way out the tiny office.

* * *

**Manhattan General**

Alex stands in Elisa's room with a sad expression. Elisa looks so peaceful yet she looks in pain with all the machines hooked up to her. Alex doesn't know what do to. Footsteps and voices can be heard outside the door and Alex reacts quickly by opening the window and jumping out to the foot-balcony, careful not to fall. When Alex closes the door, Goliath lands in next to her and sees Elisa. "Elisa," he whispers melancholy. He leans in to the window, wanting to get inside, but the door opens and a doctor and Elisa's family come inside. Both Alex and Goliath get their view out of the window.

"I wish to tell you she'll be alright but the internal damage is extensive. The bullet hit high on the chest and ricocheted off the collar bone, nicked the heart muscle and passed through the right lung," Doctor Soto explains to the family. Elisa's mother kneels down in front of Elisa and holds her hand. "I removed it from the base of her spine. The good news is that she survived ten hours of surgery," Alex shivers at the memory of seeing Elisa in the surgery room. "The next twelve hours will be crucial."

The family solemnly looks at Elisa. Goliath shakes his head at the description Doctor Soto gave. Alex shivers more and puts her head down, feeling useless. The doctor is about to open the door to leave when the Chief of Police Department, Mari Chaves, enters. "Don't stay long. She needs rest," Doctor Soto says and leaves.

"Maria," Dian stand up and the family turns to looks at Maria. "Thank you for coming," Dian says gratefully.

"Mrs. Maza, Sergeant Maza, Derick," she greets everyone with their respectful titles. "I'm sorry to see you all under these circumstances," Maria sorrowfully says.

"Just tell me you know who shot me sister," Derick speaks up with a little bit of anger.

"Witnesses say she braced Tony Dracon at the Park Manner," she gives them a sort of a heads up. "He stole an arm shipment and she was pretty determined to get those guns off the streets," Alex remembers of the shipment arrival she went with Owen earlier that day and curses under her breath. "Our guess is that one Dracon's men snuck into her apartment and shot her with her own gun," Goliath growls and his eyes turns white and Alex tries to calm him down before he goes killing anybody. "Dracon may have even done it himself."

"Any prints on the gun?" Mr. Maza says.

"Some, but so badly smudge, they don't look even human," Maria shakes her head and puts on a face of determination to catch whoever shot Elisa. "Whoever the shooter is, we'll find him. No one shots a cop and gets away with it."

Dain Maza looks down at her injured daughter. "I think we should let her sleep," the family agrees and all head out the door. When the final person is out and closes the door, Goliath takes the chance to go in with Alex following close behind him.

Golaith folds his wings to form a cloak around him. He takes her hand into his claw and holds it softly. "Keep fighting, Elisa. Don't give up; come back to us," he sorrowfully says. His expression then turns one to anger and determination. "I will find the man who did this to you, and I will make him pay," he growls and his eyes turn back to white. Goliath gets up and steps out of the window. "Alex, I would like for you to stay here and guard Elisa," He uncloaks his wings.

"Sure thing, Goliath, but about the arm shipment-"Alex wants to explain to him further about the stolen shipment but Goliath stops her.

"They are highly dangerous weapons. I know," Goliath makes a fist out of his claw. "I will tell Brooklyn where you are after he finds Broadway, if I manage to see him," Goliath says and takes off into the current wind.

"Goliath-! Damn you," Alex crosses her arms but relaxes when she sees Elisa. Alex walks over to Elisa and covers Elisa's hand with hers. "We need you Elisa."

* * *

**City Sky**

Goliath glides through the air in search of Tony Dracon and his goons. Remembering that the family and Chief of Police said something about Park Manner, Goliath heads there first. He lands in the outdoor balcony and peeks into the window. Inside are Tony and some of his men.

"This buyer is going to be top coins for all this Buck Roger stuff," Goliath hears Tony Dracon say to his men.

"We're set for midnight to meet him by the docks. I'll meet you there," an African man with glasses says and leaves without another word. Glasses leaves and a few minutes later, Dracon leaves with his bodyguards. They head down the building and Dracon gets inside a limousine. The car starts and the driver and Dracon head out. Unknown to either of them, some people are following him.

* * *

**City Park**

Out in the park, a lone man makes his way through the quiet park. A blond man suddenly steps out in his path and points a gun at him.

"Please! Let me through…" the man squeaks.

"Mh, I'm going to need to see your wallet pal," the blond man smirks at the man cowering. "C'mon, give it up," the blond man threatens to shoot. The cowering man has his hands up and makes a move to reach inside his trench coat.

Suddenly, branches are heard breaking and an inhuman growl fills the silent park. Broadway jumps down from the tree and lands behind the blond man. The other man runs away scared like a dog with its tail between its legs. "S-stay away!" the blond ones whimpers and tries to get away from the creature. Broadway grabs him by the collar and lifts him up in the air.

"What's this?! A new type of gun?! A new way to kill people?!" Broadway growls and crushes the laser gun in his claw. "Where did you get this?! Who gave it to you?!" Broadway scares the hell out of the blond man.

'A-a guy named Glasses! He's selling them!" the blond one yells for his dear life.

"Where?!" Broadway shakes him to reveal a location.

"On Cannel Street! Right by the docks!" the man almost pisses himself at Broadway's glowing eyes. Luckily for him, Broadway got what he wants and throws him to the dirt-path. Broadway jumps in the trees and catches the wind current to take him to the docks.

On the way to the docks, he passes by Brooklyn and Lexington. Broadway quickly gets out of their sight and hides behind a building. Brooklyn and Lexington don't notice Broadway and continue to glide.

"Where is he?" Lexington sighs frustrated. "It's not like him to go off on his own."

"I don't know," Brooklyn sighs. He then thinks of an idea and hopes it's a good one. "You go back to the castle. Maybe Broadway has already returned."

"And you'll check on Alex?" Lexington teases. Before Brooklyn can get to him, Lexington glides off into the direction of the castle. Brooklyn sighs and heads for Manhattan General

* * *

**Manhattan General**

Alex panics outside Elisa's window. Her heart has stopped beating and the family has called for the doctors and nurses. Doctor Soto and two nurses, a male and the blond one from before, come in and take the family out so they can save Elisa.

"Flat line! No pulse!" the blond nurse shouts to the doctor and male nurse. The doctor reacts quickly on how to save Elisa. Doctor Soto holds his hand out for the nurse to hands him a needle with some type of liquid in it. He injects it on Elisa, hoping to revive her. The blond nurse keeps watch of the monitor. "No pulse!"

Outside, Alex watches with fear of Elisa dying. "Elisa," you can hardly hear her whisper. "Please."

"Get the paddles. Four-hundred watts per second," following his orders, the male nurse places the metal pads on Elisa's chest and gets ready for the doctor's signal. "Clear!" at that moment, electricity shoots through Elisa's body.

The female nurse watches as the monitor beeps normally. She sighs. "Got her. Normal thymes rhythm."

Doctor Soto cleans the sweat from his forehead. "Bring the family back in."

Alex lets a breath of relief. The family comes back in and they also sigh in relief. Alex is grateful none of the gargoyles are here to witness the little show. Flapping can be heard behind Alex and she quickly turns around, heart thumping rapidly. She turns around to see Brooklyn. "Oh, Brooklyn," she whispers and lets out another breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Are you alright? You seem paler than usual," Brooklyn hugs her and wraps his wings around Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex lies flatly. Brooklyn doesn't know whether to believe her or not but he lets it slide. Her color is coming back. Brooklyn, tired from gliding, sits down, making Alex sit down with him. "Have you seen Broadway?" Alex asks him.

Brooklyn sighs for the humph-time. "No. I don't know where he is," he pulls Alex closer to him. "I sent Lexington back to the castle to see if he is already there."

Alex nods her head at Brooklyn response. "You should go back to the castle," Alex suddenly says.

Brooklyn gives her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Sunrise will be here in a few hours-"

Brooklyn interrupts her. "In a few hours. There is still time," he pulls Alex more closely to her and breathes in her scent. "Wait till there is an hour left."

* * *

**City Traffic**

Dracon's limousine drives through the ongoing traffic. The driver looks in the mirror and notices a car following them.

"Someone's following us, Tony. Probably cops," the driver announces calmly. It's usual for them to be followed by cops so this doesn't startle him one bit.

Dracon sits calmly as he says, "You know what to do."

The driver speeds up and passes a truck. The truck covers their view from the cops, giving them enough time to get in a garage. The police car passes their garage site. The door to the garage opens and the limousine drives out and heads for the docks. They might have been able to escape the cops but not the angered leader of the Manhattan clan. They both make it to the docks in a few minutes. Goliath lands on top of the shed next to where Dracon's car enters and cloaks his wings. Broadway appears out of nowhere and lands behind Goliath.

"How did you-?!" Goliath turns his head to look at Broadway and is surprised that he found him. "Nevermind," Goliath gets his attention back to the shed. "You're just in time to help me deal with the one who shot Elisa."

"What?!" Broadway gasps and takes a few steps back. How did he knows Elisa was shot?

"That's right you don't know," Goliath remembers Broadway wasn't with them earlier that night. He sighs and breaks the news to him. "Elisa was shot," Goliath says sorrowfully. "And the human responsible is inside this building," Goliath's anger rises up again as he stares down the building Dracon is in. "Come. There is no more time for talk," Goliath uncloaks his wings and glides to the building with Broadway behind him.

* * *

"What?" Dracon asks annoyed. "Glasses you're not making sense! Calm down!" Dracon yells into the phone. He turns to the men around him. "We better get this stuff moved out of here!" At that moment, Goliath tears up a wall and roars with Broadway right behind him. The men get scared for a moment. "Shoot them!" Dracon orders. The men obediently obey and each grab a laser gun and start shooting at the gargoyles.

The gargoyles split and hide behind some of the crates. Goliath notices a power source on the wall and smashes it to pieces. The lights go off but Goliath and Broadway have no trouble seeing in the dark. Broadway crawls on a beam and drops behind the men, surprising them. "You're mine! All of you!" he shouts. His fear of guns hurting people, especially the ones he loves, takes over and he starts to attack the men. Dracon manages to escape Broadway's fury but not from Goliath's.

Another man also manages to escape Broadway. He aimlessly shoots Broadway. The lasers provide a little bit of light so Broadway can be seen for a second. When the man shots another laser, Broadway is nowhere to be seen. Broadway suddenly appears next to the man and takes his gun and smashes it in his claw. Broadway roars loudly and knocks the man unconscious. He goes to another man who is aimlessly shouting. Broadway takes the two guns away from him with his tail. He then grabs the man with his tail and throws him to one of the crates.

Dracon hears the loud roar and scrams to the stairs. Goliath is right behind him and follows him up the stairs. The stairs shake and Dracon looks down to see the lavender gargoyle climbing up the stairs. Dracon picks up his speed and reaches the top. Once he is on top, he takes out a laser gun and shoots Goliath. Goliath though is nowhere to be seen. Dracon aims his gun down. A lavender tail wraps around Dracon's hands and flips the gun out to a random part of the warehouse. Goliath tears the metal plane up and gets to where Dracon is.

Broadway sees Goliath holding Dracon by his ankle in a matter of seconds. "You are the one who shot Elisa Maza," Goliath growls. Dracon is too shocked to even respond. When Goliath is about to rip Dracon's face, Broadway shouts.

"No, Goliath! You can't kill him!"

"You think not? Elisa will have her revenge through me!" Goliath's claw reaches for Dracon's face.

"But he didn't shoot Elisa," Broadway gets on the metal plane where Goliath is. "I did."

Goliath's anger simmers down a bit. "What?"

"It was an accident," Broadway whispers. "I was looking at her gun and it went off… I'm sorry," Broadway hides himself from Goliath's view by covering himself with his seaweed wings.

Goliath's anger simmers more down. He rips a metal pipe from the railing and ties Dracon. "Come, we have much to talk about," Golaith says as he takes Dracon down with the others. He is very disappointed Broadway didn't say anything earlier.

Once all the goons are gathered up, Goliath and Broadway are deciding what to do when the door to the warehouse opens. Both turn to see Owen walking in like a boss. "You are the buyer," Goliath growls.

"Mr. Xanatos had to get the guns back somehow," Owen walks past the gargoyles to stand next to the laser weapons. "Excellent job by the way. He will be pleased you recover his property."

Goliath growls at the mention of Xanatos. "Are all the weapons that were stolen here?"

"Hard to say for certain," Owen says as he takes out a piece of paper and inspects the laser guns. "But I would estimate that about thirty-seven guns, rifles, and heavy weapons are missing. Probably out in the streets," Owen finishes his analysis. Goliath then takes one of the laser guns and charges it. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that no more of these fall into the wrong hands," Goliath steps back and fires at the guns. Owen tries to stop him but it is already too late. All the weapons melt into nothing.

"Mr. Xanatos isn't going to like this," Owen mumbles.

"I'll be happy to discuss the matter with him," Goliath says. He's glad he can make Xanatos mad in some way. And glad that Elisa's job has been fulfilled. He breaks the laser gun in his claws into two. He then places the two pieces on Dracon.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Making sure the police will link you with the stolen property," Goliath says. "Come, we have a sick friend to visit."

Broadway, whose been moping all this time, lifts his head up in hope. "You mean Elisa isn't dead?" Goliath doesn't say anything.

* * *

**Manhattan General**

Brooklyn and Alex are surprised when Goliath and Broadway land on Elisa's window.

"Broadway! I was worried about you!" Brooklyn goes to his rookery brother. "Where were you?"

"Um…" Broadway doesn't know how to respond. He is lucky Goliath steps in for him.

"He was helping me take care of Elisa's job," Goliath smiles. Broadway looks up to Goliath gratefully for not telling them of the accident.

Alex, since she is a great lair, knows they are holding back something but drops it. "Elisa's stable now," she smiles knowing this is the news they all want to hear.

"Thank you, Alex, for taking care of Elisa," Goliath gratefully says to Alex. Alex shrugs and gives a smile. "Both of you should head home. It's been a long night," Goliath says the Brooklyn and Alex.

"Alright," Alex says. Alex yelps when she is suddenly swept off her feet and is held by a strong pair of arms. Brooklyn laughs and Alex gives him a playful glare. Brooklyn glides off with Alex, leaving Broadway and Goliath chuckling. They then turn to face inside of Elisa's window and see her family surrounding her.

The family is half-asleep but is still hanging to keep awake. Elisa's hands move and she opens her eyes weakly.

"M-mom?" she says in a low voice. Her family is glad that she has finally regained consciousness.

"How do you feel?" Derick asks.

"Lousy I guess," Elisa says. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," her father steps to stand next to Elisa's mother.

"Captain Chavez just called," Derick explains what has happened when she was unconscious. "Dracon's been arrested for grand theft. They found him in a warehouse with Xanatos' guns, all of them destroyed. He was babbling about monsters attacking him and his men," Derick chuckles low, hoping this would make his sister laugh too.

Right then a nurse enters and tinkers with vials connected to Elisa. "You'll have to leave now. She is past the crisis point but she needs to rest," the nurse says softly. The family understands and leaves without another word. The nurse leaves as well after taking down notes.

The window slides open and Goliath and Broadway enter. "Hi, guys," Elisa smiles softly.

"Elisa… it was all my fault. I was playing with your gun and it… went off," Broadway covers his fin ears, remembering the sound of the gun. Elisa holds her hand up and Broadway takes it. "I'll never touch a gun again," Broadway promises.

"I should have been more careful about where I left it," Elisa tries to make Broadway feel better. "We both made mistakes."

"Yeah but you nearly paid those mistakes with your life," Broadway sorrowfully says.

"Then let's not repeat them," Elisa says.

"Come. She needs her rest," Goliath tells Broadway. Though he wants to talk to Elisa, he knows she needs her rest to get better.

"Goliath," Elisa calls for Goliath.

"Ssshhh," Goliath turns to lean down on her bed. "Sleep now. You're safe," he brings his claw up to smooth out her hair. Elisa listens and sleeps. The sun raises and Broadway and Goliath turn to stone outside Elisa's window as if guarding her from any danger.

* * *

**Eyrie Building**

**Alex POV**

Hudson, Bronx, Lex and Brooklyn turn to stone as the sun's rays takes over for the next twelve hours. I smile and look out in the city. Goliath and Broadway must have stayed with Elisa. I know they are keeping something from us but when they are ready to tell, they'll tell. Just like I did when I told them of being half-human and half-gargoyle. Though, they made me spit it out. I head inside and aimlessly walk around. I pass a hall and catch a glimpse of Owen heading to his office. "Oh, gossip time," I sprint down the hall where Owen was a few moments ago. It's not that I like to gossip a lot, it's just that Owen always has the recent news on everything. He may be dull but he can make news interesting.

I enter his little office. "Sup, Owen?" My response is not what I expect.

"Your 'friends' are a handful, Miss Alex," Owen says annoyed.

My head leans to the side, clueless. "Wha?"

"They destroyed the shipment of particle weapons," Owen explains. Though he explains, I still don't get to what he is saying.

"I'm clueless," I say.

Owen sighs and pinches his nose. "I'm sorry, Miss Alex," he composes himself and cools down. "I just have to call off a deal with a company," he sits down and turns on his laptop.

"Take it easy, Owen," I say. "Sooo, Goliath and Broadway destroyed the shipment of weapons?" I take a shot at it. Owen is clearly mad at the gargoyles for something. Goliath and Broadway were out late. They probably did something to the guns.

"Yes," Owen simply replies. I go to stand next to him and am able to see the screen on his laptop.

My eyes widen when I see the logo of the company. It's the same logo as the one in the facility. My body freezes and I can feel my blood freeze too. Memories come flushing back from the time of being in the facility. My vision blurs and after a moment of blurry images, everything goes pitch black.


End file.
